


Little Miracle

by ledhercules



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, idk what to tag but its cute, wayhaught as parents, whipped Nicole haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledhercules/pseuds/ledhercules
Summary: Nicole and Waverly decide to start a family.AKA just some pregnant, gay fluff, with just a little bit of angst.*New chapter every day!*
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 163
Kudos: 542





	1. Little Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y’all! This is just a short, little cute fic that I hope brings you some happiness amidst the pandemic and panic that is going on in the world today. I just wanted to take a step back from everything serious and write something a little lighthearted. I’m taking a break from my other two fics right now so this should be the one that I’ll be updating. There will be a new chapter every day! This one has been in the drafts for a month, so here she is. Much love to you and all and thank you so much for your support xx :)
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!

“If _that_ didn’t get you pregnant I don’t know what will,” Nicole said proudly as she flopped back onto the bed. 

Waverly giggled as she turned and crawled onto Nicole, resting her head on her chest. Nicole responded by wrapping her arms tightly around her wife and peppering kisses onto her hairline. 

“It was pretty good,” Waverly said with a sleepy smile. 

“Good?!” Nicole teased, sitting up and playfully pushing Waverly off of her. “Only good?!” 

“No baby I’m joking!” Waverly said lightly heartedly, burying her head back into Nicole’s chest. “The sex is amazing, truly earthshattering.” 

“Damn right it is,” Nicole said firmly. She may not be able to get her pregnant physically, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to try her hardest anyway. 

Waverly let out a breathy chuckle as she placed a soft kiss to Nicole’s neck. She laid there, perfectly content in her wife’s arms. But there was one thought she couldn’t quite get off her mind.

“What if it doesn’t work?” she asked nervously.

“If what doesn’t work?”

“If I don’t get pregnant or I can’t get pregnant,” her voice became quiet. “If I can’t give you a baby, or a family like you’ve always wanted.” 

“Honey, it’s only the third round, the doctor told us it might take a while before you get pregnant,” Nicole reminded, starting to rub her wife’s back in a comforting manner. 

Both Nicole and Waverly decided on reciprocal IVF. Waverly would carry Nicole’s eggs for their first child and god-willing if they were able to have a second child Waverly would use her own eggs. 

“I know, I’m getting ahead of myself,” Waverly sighed. “But what if? What if it turns out I can’t have children. You deserve a wife who can give you the family you’ve always wanted.” 

“Shh,” Nicole cooed. “Waverly Haught you _are_ my family. You will always be my family whether we have a baby or not. I choose you, I will always choose you. And there are many other ways we can have children. I could always carry, there’s surrogacy, and then there’s adoption. I promise you we’ll have a baby, we’ll have kids, no matter which way we go I know in my heart of hearts we’ll have children.” 

Waverly sat up and faced Nicole. She leaned into the redhead’s touch as she wiped the tear that was slowly rolling down her cheek. “You really think so?”

“I know so,” Nicole said confidently. “Our little boy or girl will come when the time is right.” 

Waverly smiled faintly as she leaned down and captured her wife’s lips on her own. “I love you,” she said earnestly as she rested her forehead against Nicole’s.

“I love you, too sweetie,” Nicole pressed a kiss to Waverly’s forehead. “We should get to bed. I have work and you have to be up early tomorrow to help Wynonna set up Alice’s new room.” 

Waverly nodded as she got off of Nicole and slid back into her spot. She smiled when she felt Nicole wrap an arm around her middle and bury her head in between her shoulder blades. 

“My lil’ spoon,” Nicole said sleepily as she placed a delicate kiss there. 

Waverly leaned over and shut off her lamp and sighed contently. She knew the baby process wasn’t going to be an easy one but she was so incredibly thankful to have Nicole by her side. 

* * *

“Wynonna I don’t think you’re doing that right,” Waverly said as she watched her try and make two pieces of Alice’s new bed fit. 

“Well fuck then how do I do it?” Wynonna Earp said in exasperation as she threw them down in frustration. 

“You can start by reading the directions,” Waverly mumbled with an eye roll. She sat down next to her sister with the pamphlet in hand while examining the pieces, trying to figure out which fit where. 

Wynonna raised an eyebrow. “Who pissed in your oats this morning?” 

Waverly sighed and rubbed her eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m just a little bit on edge.”

“The pregnancy?” Wynonna asked although she didn’t really need to. They talked every day and saw each other almost every day as well. They were extremely close and she could read her sister like a book. 

“Yeah. We had our third round and I’m just… I’m _trying_ to be positive. I know it takes some patience, but… I just- I’m losing hope,” Waverly said sadly. “Nicole has been amazing through this whole thing. She’s been so supportive… and patient. And I’d just feel horrible if I couldn’t give her a baby.” She hung her head in disappointment. She felt like a failure of a wife, a failure over something she couldn’t even control. 

“Babygirl,” Wynonna wrapped her arm around Waverly’s shoulder and pulled her close. “If there’s anyone in this world who deserves to be a mother it’s you. You’ve been through enough shit in this world to last a lifetime.”

Waverly wiped the tear that was threatening to fall. 

“And Nicole’s annoyingly noble, she’ll support you no matter what happens. That I can promise. She’ll always be there for you.” 

Waverly let out a shaky sigh. “I just hate that there are people that can get pregnant at the drop of a hat, but then we’re over here trying for months, going to multiple doctors appointments; gosh don’t even get me started on the medical bills. Our insurance company can’t be too happy with us.” She sniffled and wiped the last few remaining tears as she tried to pull herself together. “And my OB has probably seen my vagina more than she wants to.” 

“Oh babygirl, it’ll come. I know it will. The universe can’t be that cruel,” Wynonna reassured. “Your mini Haughtpocket will be here before you know it and pretty soon you’ll be sleep deprived with stains on your shirt you didn’t even know you had.” 

Waverly let out a wet laugh, laying her head down on her sister’s shoulder. “Thank’s Nonna.” 

“Anytime kid.” She placed a delicate kiss to the top of her head. “Alright, that’s enough of this mushy stuff. Now help me read these directions,” she grumbled as she snatched up the booklet. 

Waverly laughed and scooted towards the bed pieces, trying to help her sister make sense of the directions and pictures on the pages. 

She knew her sister and wife were right. When the time was right they’d get their baby and maybe right now just wasn’t that time. Waverly was just thankful she wasn’t alone through any of this. She had her sister and her wife by her side, her two favorite people in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that first chapter, they'll be longer as the fic goes on, promise! 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this one! 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [My Tumblr Page ](https://haughtearpwe.tumblr.com/)and send me some more feedback, questions, whatever!

_Not pregnant._

Waverly stared at the test longer than necessary, she’s seen the one line twice before. It’s nothing new to her, she should be used to it. Yet each time it’s harder to process than the last. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, she didn’t even know she was crying. She couldn’t cry, she had to leave for her aunt’s birthday party in a few minutes. This wasn’t the first time she got a negative pregnancy test, she’d be ok, right?

She shoved the test into the wrapper and threw it in the trash. She straightened out her top and splashed some cold water on her face. She reapplied some of her makeup before walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs. 

“We’ll be back ok?” Nicole cooed to their three-year-old beagle Maple as she rubbed behind her ears lovingly. 

They had found her abandoned on the outskirts of town almost three years ago, which was eight months after they started dating and had decided to keep her. Nicole had said no at first but eventually caved to her and Waverly’s big brown puppy dog eyes, literally. She was truly a beautiful dog, she had a beautiful, white, copper, and black coat. Her legs were spotted with brown and black spots, along with her muzzle. She was the sweetest thing too, the friendliest dog Nicole had ever met. Their orange cat Calamity Jane wasn’t very happy but now they were the best of friends. 

They called themselves the typical U-Haul lesbians because they moved in together after only seven months of dating, on top of getting a dog the next month. But it obviously worked out quite well because look where they were now. When you know you know, right? 

“And you,” she turned towards Calamity Jane who was perched on top of the counter. “You be good, no more knocking down glasses,” she said firmly, referring to the time they came home to multiple shattered glasses on the kitchen floor. 

Nicole got nothing but a meow in return but gave her a scritch anyway. She turned back around and smiled at her wife. 

“Hey honey, ready to go?” she asked, grabbing her coat and keys that were resting next to Calamity. 

“Yep!” Waverly said maybe a little too enthusiastically. 

Nicole handed her her coat following it with a kiss on the forehead before opening the door for her, just like the little gentlewoman she was. 

Waverly didn’t have to force the smile that came across her face, but she knew she’d have to fake a smile at this party. Her aunt was a social butterfly and being friends with half the people in town she knew that party would go on for hours on end. She was just praying that by some miracle this night would be over quickly. 

* * *

“Waverly! Nicole!” her Aunt Gus said happily as she pulled them both into a hug. “So glad you could make it!”

“Happy birthday!” They both said, giving her their cards and gifts. 

“Aw girls, I told you you didn’t have to get me anything,” Gus said with a smile. 

“Ah well you know me,” Waverly replied with a warm smile.

“Please, help yourself to the open bar and hors d'oeuvres.” Gus smiled at them one last time before setting the gifts down on the designated table before going to greet more guests. 

Nicole placed her hand on the small of Waverly’s back as they walked to the bar table that they had gotten her for Christmas. It fits nicely in the little corner of her kitchen. 

“Hey Nicole, hey Waverly!” Rosita greeted kindly. 

“Hey Rosita, can I get a beer, please?” She smiled back. “Waves you still cutting out alcohol?”

Waverly wanted to say no, but she knew if she did Nicole would know something was up. And she didn’t want her wife to worry. She wasn’t ready for that conversation yet, and her aunt’s birthday party certainly wasn’t a place to have it. So she gritted her teeth and nodded. 

“You got it,” Rosita said as she turned back towards the various alcohols arranged on a shelf.

Wynonna, Doc, and Alice showed up and two hours later the party was in full swing. The kids were playing together, running all over the house and the adults were happily mingling while sipping slowly on their drinks. 

Waverly loved her aunt’s friends, they were truly the kindest people. But they all knew she and Nicole were trying for a baby and all the baby questions were starting to get to her and pretty soon she found herself asking Rosita for a whiskey, totally ignoring her alcohol prohibition. 

Nicole and Wynonna were mingling with Champ and Stephanie Hardy and Mercedes Gardner. Champ had been Waverly’s boyfriend back in high school before she realized that she liked girls too. She and Champ knew they wouldn’t work anyway so it was a mutual breakup, but they still remained good friends. He was now married to Stephanie Jones now with a baby on the way. Mercedes had been Wynonna's friend back then, but now that they were older age didn’t matter and they were all good friends. 

“Hey Chrissy,” Waverly greeted her best friend as they hugged. 

Her and Chrissy Nedley had been friends since middle school. They saw each other every week and texted all the time. 

“Girl how are you?! Should I be buying you a onesie?” she exclaimed with a wink in excitement for her friend. 

Waverly winced but quickly forced a smile to her face. “Uh not yet!” she strained, hoping she could sell her fake enthusiasm. 

“Chrissy Nedley,” Gus called from the couch. She smiled and got up and walked over and pulled her into a hug. “Golly I haven’t seen you in a long time!”

Waverly smiled and excused herself. She needed to be alone, she needed a few minutes to herself. She opened the sliding glass door and stepped out on the empty porch and walked to the balcony that overlooked Gus’ yard, which was quite large. She had a beautiful small pond and a growing garden.

She leaned on the balcony ledge that overlooked the land. With her whiskey in hand she admired the beautiful, pink and orange sunset and mountains. It was an amazing view and she felt like she was being blessed. It was a sign, Waverly thought. A sign to take a step back and remember there’s beauty amidst bad times and tragedy. She knew Chrissy didn’t mean to hit a nerve, but all the baby talk was just too much. She needed a break, truthfully she wanted to go home, but it was her aunt’s birthday and Nicole was having a good time. She already couldn’t give her a baby, she didn’t want to take more away from her. 

“Hey,” Nicole said with a small smile as she closed the sliding glass doors behind her. 

Waverly was pulled from her thoughts and craned her head and smiled sadly back at her wife who was walking towards her. 

“Hey you.” 

“What’s a pretty girl like yourself doing out here instead of partying it up with a bunch of adults over 40?” Nicole asked with a smirk as she leaned on the balcony next to her. 

Waverly laughed at her wife’s complacent tone. She nudged Nicole’s elbow playfully. “Such a flirt Miss Haught.” 

  
  


“Well, you know me. When I see something I like I don’t wanna wait,” she smiled. 

Waverly let out a breathy chuckle. “I just needed some fresh air.” 

“The story behind your Aunt’s butt tattoo too much for you?” 

Waverly laughed again. No matter what, Nicole somehow managed to put a smile on her face. But that smile soon faded and she stared stoically at the sunset and the light that was overcasting miles and miles of trees, hills, and mountains. She suddenly felt like she was going to cry, she already had time to process it. It had been several hours since she got the test back and it wasn’t the first negative pregnancy test. So she wasn’t sure why she was feeling so emotional. Maybe it was a mix of alcohol and the fact that she had a few moments of silence to really think. 

This wasn’t the circumstances under which she wanted to tell her wife, but she felt if she didn’t she was going to burst. 

“It didn’t work,” Waverly was soft-spoken. She paused for a minute before continuing. “I’m not pregnant.”

Nicole gave a sympathetic smile. “I know, I kinda figured when I saw you ask Rosita for a glass whiskey… and you also looked like you wanted to disappear right then and there when people started asking if you were pregnant.” 

Waverly let out a breathy laugh, knowing she tended to wear her emotions on her face. She set down the glass on the ledge and leaned into her wife’s side and laid her head on her shoulder. Nicole wrapped her arm tightly around her waist and placed a kiss to her temple. 

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, letting out a big sigh she didn’t even know she was holding. 

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to be sorry,” Nicole reassured, turning and pulling Waverly into a proper hug. “This isn’t your fault. It just isn’t the right time right now. Our little nugget will come find us when they’re ready. And I’ll always be by your side, you’re not going to do this alone. I love you.”

Waverly buried her head into her wife’s chest and inhaled deeply, letting her wife’s vanilla scent ground her. “I love you, too. You always know just what to say.” 

Nicole smiled as she pulled away and cupped Waverly’s face and placed a delicate kiss to her forehead. “C’ mon, I’ll take you home.” She flashed her dimples at her, which always made Waverly go weak in the knees.

Waverly nodded and interlaced their hands as she let Nicole lead the way. She smiled giddily to herself. Amidst the fertility struggles they’ve been having lately, Waverly couldn’t believe that she married someone so amazing. Figuring out her sexuality wasn’t an easy road, but it was absolutely worth it. She felt so incredibly lucky to come home to Nicole, to make love to Nicole, to wake up next to her every day. Before she never believed in soulmates, she only thought the type of love they shared was only meant for TV shows and fairytales. But boy, was she wrong. Nicole showed up in her life and swept her off her feet. 

Maybe it wasn’t the right time for them to get pregnant, but Nicole was right, their baby boy or baby girl will come when the time is right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for the sweet comments on the first chapter! So excited to see where this takes us :)
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [My Tumblr Page ](https://haughtearpwe.tumblr.com/)and send me some more feedback, questions, whatever!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this one... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share this one peeps... wrote it all in about a week and a half to two weeks. Much appreciated <3 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [My Tumblr Page ](https://haughtearpwe.tumblr.com/)and send me some more feedback, questions, whatever!

“How are you feeling?” Nicole asked as they walked hand in hand out of the doctor’s office. 

They had just finished their fourth round of in vitro fertilization or IVF. After their last unsuccessful round, they decided to take a few months off. They needed some time to recoup and heal, they needed times for themselves. But three months later and Waverly was back in the stirrups. She was feeling hopeful, but she didn’t want to get ahead of herself.

“I feel good. But I don’t want to get my hopes up,” Waverly said as they headed out the front doors. 

Nicole didn’t say anything but opened the car door for Waverly before getting the driver's seat. “You’re going to be an amazing mother, Waves. I just know it.” 

Waverly shook her head as they pulled onto the main road. “No,  _ we’re  _ going to be amazing mothers.” 

Nicole glanced over and quickly smiled at her before turning her eyes back on the road. She took her hand off the steering wheel and intertwined her and Waverly’s. She brought it up to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss there before letting them rest on the center console. 

They didn’t talk for the rest of the way home, they just enjoyed the view and each other’s company. 

“Can I get you anything?” Nicole asked as they walked into the house. 

“Baby, I’m not even pregnant. You don’t need to wait on me,” Waverly said with a chuckle as she plopped down on the couch. 

“Yeah but I’m just doing my wifely duties,” Nicole said as she sat down next to her. “You’re going to be the one carrying for nine months, the least I can do is treat you like the princess you are.” 

Waverly rolled her eyes playfully. “You already treat me like a queen.” 

“Right! And that’s only going to get worse once there’s a baby in there.” Nicole placed her hand on Waverly’s stomach lovingly. “So, let me ask again. Is there anything I can get you?” 

Waverly smile quickly turned into an impish smirk. 

Nicole wrinkled her eyebrows. “What?”

Waverly gave her a knowing look. 

“Ohh,” Nicole said catching on. She stood up and held out her hand for Waverly. “Miss Haught, why don’t I take you upstairs and get you pregnant my way?” She smirked. 

Waverly giggled as Nicole picked her up bridal style and walked them to the bedroom. 

* * *

“Wave you ok?” Chrissy asked. 

“Yeah,” Waverly said, adjusting herself in her seat for the fifth time. 

“You look like you’re about to puke.” 

Waverly had invited Chrissy over to hang out for a little bit before Chrissy had work.

“Yeah, my periods late and my boobs have been hurting,” Waverly said as she leaned back in her seat hoping to relieve some discomfort. “And lately I’ve been kind of nauseous.”

Chrissy nodded as she handed her a glass of water. “Maybe you shouldn’t go to the station today. They’ll live one day without you.” 

“Yeah but-” then it hit her. They just had their fourth round of IVF three and a half weeks ago and her period was supposed to start six days ago. 

“What?” Chrissy asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Waverly gave her a knowing look and Chrissy quickly caught on and they both came to the same conclusion. 

“Do you think…?” Chrissy asked cautiously, knowing how hard it had been to get pregnant for the past six months. 

“I- I don’t know. I mean, could it?” Her nausea soon dissipated as a million thoughts ran through her head. 

“I mean, if your period is late and you feel like you’re going to throw up,” Chrissy pointed out. “I think you should take a test.” 

Waverly nodded. “Yeah.” She slowly got up and motioned for Chrissy to follow. 

Once they reached the bathroom Waverly pulled out an old pregnancy test, she hesitated. It had been there for a while, what if it expired? 

“What?”

“I think I should go out and get a new one,” Waverly said as she looked over the box. 

“Why?”

“What if it’s expired?” Waverly looked at the date on the pink box. “It’s still good but… but I want to be sure.” 

She went to stand and got a little woozy and grabbed onto the sink for support so she didn’t fall. 

“You stay, I’ll get it,” Chrissy said as she rubbed her back and walked her to the bed. “I’ll be back in fifteen.” 

Waverly nodded. “Hurry.” 

* * *

“Waverly, it’s been a minute since the timer went off. Are you going to check it?” Chrissy asked anxiously. She knew it wasn’t her pregnancy test, but she wanted to know just as badly. 

Waverly nodded slowly and grabbed it, but kept it faced down. “What if it’s negative?”

“Then it’s negative, you’ll try again next month. Waves, Nicole isn’t going to be mad at you, that girl couldn’t even kill a spider.” 

She smiled, knowing her friend was right. But there was still doubt, fear that it was going to be negative. But she had to do this, her gut was telling her it was positive, but her mind was telling her it was negative. But she thought of Nicole, she thought of her and how she always smelled like vanilla dipped donuts. She thought of her telling her that it was going to be ok. She imagined Nicole was there with her, holding her, telling her that no matter the test results, they were going to be ok. She let the thought of Nicole ground her because ultimately, she knew that it would be ok, no matter what happened. 

With a deep breath, she flipped it over. 

And there it was, bright as day, two pink lines staring back at her. 

Waverly brought her hand over her mouth in disbelief, she felt her lips curl into a smile and could feel tears forming in her eyes. 

“Is it positive?!” Chrissy asked anxiously. 

Waverly tried violently to get the word ‘yes’ up her throat but she couldn’t speak, so she flipped the test to show her friend, who squealed in excitement and pulled her friend into a bone-crunching hug. 

“Oh my God, Waves you’re pregnant!” Chrissy ripped the test from Waverly’s hands and stared at it, a huge smile across her face. 

Waverly nodded and wiped her tears. “I’m pregnant! I- I just… pregnant! Holy shit!” 

“Shh! Don’t say that around the baby!”

Waverly laughed and stood up from the toilet seat. “The baby doesn’t even have ears yet!” 

“Ok ok, you’re right. Waverly, you’re pregnant! You’re going to be a mom! Nicole is going to flip!” 

Waverly was ecstatic. After months of negative tests, after months of tears and feeling like a failure, feeling like she disappointed Nicole, the day had come. She was pregnant. They were finally going to be able to meet their son or daughter in nine months. The empty room they had been saving for a nursery was finally going to be decorated. She was finally going to have the pregnant belly she had dreamed of having since she was a little. She was finally starting her family with the love of her life, her soulmate. 

She couldn’t stop crying. But this time it was ok because this time, this time they were happy tears.

“There’s- there’s a baby in me!” Waverly’s face went from a state of happiness to shock when she realized that there was, in fact, a baby in her. She looked down at her stomach and placed her hands there, trying to process that information

“How am I going to tell her?!” Waverly asked. 

Chrissy set down the test on the countertop and smirked. “I think I have some ideas.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter EVERY DAY!! 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [My Tumblr Page ](https://haughtearpwe.tumblr.com/)and send me some more feedback, questions, whatever!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)

“Honey, I’m home,” Nicole mimicked a man’s voice, knowing how both she and Waverly thought that line was extremely cheesy. She threw her keys in the bowl and took off her coat before she headed to the kitchen. 

Waverly turned around and set her wooden spoon down and pulled Nicole into a searing kiss, playing with the red baby hairs on the back of her neck. “Hi,” she said sweetly as she pulled away. 

“How was your day, baby?” Nicole asked, smiling down at her and brushing some hair out of her face. 

“Good, but better now that you’re here.” 

Nicole kissed the tip of her nose and let Waverly get back to whatever was cooking on the stove. “What’s for dinner?”

“Vegan risotto.”

“Risotto?” Nicole asked, a bit taken aback. “That’s quite the fancy dish there Miss Haught.” 

“I know, I just thought my baby deserved the best.” Waverly turned off the stove and set the pot aside to cool. “Go get changed, I still have to toss the salad,” she said with a quick kiss to the lips. 

Nicole smiled and headed up for the bedroom. It was a long day at the station and she loved taking off her uniform and changing into sweats and a t-shirt. She quickly threw her clothes into the hamper and changed, she was starving and couldn’t wait to start eating. 

Dinner was amazing, Waverly was quite the cook. They shared laughs and a lighthearted conversation. Nicole had sipped on wine, but Waverly sipped on water. And now they were cuddling on the couch together, watching Grey’s Anatomy together. However, Seattle Grace Mercy West’s baseball game against Seattle Presbetyrian wasn’t quite what was on Waverly’s mind. 

“Honey, I’ll be right back,” Waverly said with a kiss to the cheek before she got up. 

“Where are you going?” Nicole asked curiously. 

“You’ll see, wait here.” 

Nicole curiously watched her wife walk up the stairs and turned back to the screen, her thoughts quickly being overtaken when Lexie Grey threw a baseball at ophthalmologist Julia’s boob. 

Waverly quickly scurried up the stairs and to the cabinet under the sink. She grabbed the rose petals, the candles, the black onesie, the letter board she got at the craft store in town, the decorative baby rattle, the pacifier she got which she hoped would be used in the future,  _ and  _ her wife’s favorites chocolates and got to work. She had to be quick about it, knowing Nicole would get suspicious if she took too long. 

Minutes later with everything set up, she finally went to get Nicole. She smiled at her wife half asleep on the couch. 

“Wake up, my love,” Waverly said sweetly, bending down and cupping Nicole’s face gently, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. 

Nicole opened her eyes slowly and smiled. “You’re back.” 

“Of course I am.” Waverly stood back up and turned off the TV. She held out of her hand for her wife. “Come with me.” 

Nicole did as she was told and let her wife lead her to the bedroom. She was curious what Waverly was up to, but decided to wait a few extra seconds and find out. 

“Wave what is this?” She asked upon seeing rose petals scattered across their bedroom and candles lit that they had never seen before. 

Waverly didn’t answer, she led Nicole to the bed and let her figure it out for herself. 

“Oh my…” Nicole was in shock of what was before her. There was the positive test, plain as day in the middle of the bed, the letter board to the right to it read  _ Baby Haught,  _ under it read _ Arriving August 2020 _ . To the left, the baby rattle, the pacifier, and the chocolates were decoratively laying next to it. 

“Waverly, you’re…” she slowly grabbed the test and looked it over, tears were forming in her tears as she turned to her wife with a hopeful smile on her face. 

“I’m pregnant, Nicole.” Waverly smiled, feeling tears roll down her cheek. 

“You’re pregnant?” Nicole said quietly, the lump in her throat making it hard to talk. She set down the test and walked cautiously towards her wife. “There’s a baby in here?  _ Our  _ baby?” she placed her hand softly on her stomach. 

Waverly nodded, holding out her arms, and Nicole hugged her fiercely. Waverly giggled when she picked her up and spun her around and set her gently back down on the ground. 

Nicole bent down and lifted Waverly’s shirt, pressing soft kisses to her stomach. “Hi baby,” she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. 

Waverly laughed and ran her fingers through her red hair lovingly. This was definitely something she could get used to.

“Your mommies can’t wait to meet you, little nugget. And we love you so,  _ so  _ much,” Nicole placed several more kisses to her bare skin before standing up and kissing her passionately. “You’re pregnant,” she stated again, still in a small state of disbelief. 

“I’m pregnant,” Waverly responded, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s neck. “We’re going to be mommies.” 

“We’re going to be mommies!” Nicole repeated, kissing Waverly once more and pulling her into another tight hug. She walked them to the bed, gently moving all the decorations to the side table Waverly had so carefully put out. She laid back and let Waverly curl into her chest. 

“Waverly I hope you know you’re  _ never  _ going to go through any of this alone. I’m grateful every day that you decided to carry our child, I’m grateful that I met you and I’m thanking whatever God is up there for bringing us together. You could have anyone you wanted, I know that, but know that I never take you for granted. I never take our life or what we have for granted and I will always,  _ always  _ be there for you and our children. I will always be there for our little nugget. I will love you and our future children til’ my last dying breath,” she wrapped her arms tightly around and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

Waverly smiled widely, feeling more tears well in her eyes. “I hope  _ you  _ know that you make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world and I already know our nugget feels that way too. I love you, Nicole.”

“I love you, too, honey.” 

“Let the smothering begin,” Nicole said smugly as she leaned back in bed, which earned a hearty laugh from Waverly who playfully slapped her chest. 

Quickly after Maple and Calamity hopped up on the bed and snuggled their owners. They loved their pets, so much, they would do anything for them. But they couldn’t wait to add their little baby to the mix. 

They held each other close that night, they snuggled their fur babies and talked about the nursery decorations, the color scheme, how they were going to tell the rest of their family they were pregnant. They talked about it all. But most importantly, they were reminded of just how lucky they both were. They were healthy, they had a roof over their heads and food on their table, they were so incredibly happy, and their baby was going to the most loved baby that ever lived on this earth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope we get enough seasons to see them actually get married and have children, I'd be a sucker for that shit. 
> 
> For those of you that don't know- I am absolutely obsessed with Grey's Anatomy, it's my top favorite show of all time and you could stick me in a room with just Grey's an I'd be fine. I've watched it and rewatched it like a million times. So please enjoy multiple cameos and all that throughout this fic. 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [My Tumblr Page ](https://haughtearpwe.tumblr.com/)and send me some more feedback, questions, whatever!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Haught makes an appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I cannot thank you enough for the sweet comments. I'm so glad you are enjoying this fic :) 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)

“I’m sorry honey,” Nicole cooed as she rubbed Waverly’s back. 

She threw up the last remaining contents of God knows what because she hasn’t eaten in eight hours into the toilet. It had been three weeks since they both found out Waverly was pregnant and her morning sickness had been fierce. They had their second prenatal doctor's appointment and she was praying that her nausea would at least dissipate just a little bit by 1 PM. 

“Don’t be,” Waverly said as she wiped her mouth with toilet paper and sat back in Nicole’s arms. “It’s a small price to pay for our baby.” 

“I know but… I feel so helpless. You’ve been miserable for two weeks. I just wish there was something I could do to make you feel better.” Nicole wrapped her arms protectively around Waverly and peppered kisses into her hairline and then a chaste one to her cheek. She gently ran her fingers through her sweat-dampened, brunette hair.

She was thankful that her wife was carrying their child, but she hated seeing her like this. Waverly was strong, stronger than any person she had ever come across. But her morning sickness was really taking a toll on her. 

“You’re doing something right now,” Waverly said with a weak smile as she closed her eyes. “Seriously babe you being here for me is more than enough. I can’t imagine doing it alone.” She loved when Nicole ran her fingers through her hair, it was so calming and was such a small gesture yet it made her feel so loved. 

“Good thing you’ll never have to,” Nicole said with a smile.

“Besides, it should be gone by the second semester.” 

Nicole chuckled,  _ of course  _ her wife did her research. “How many books have you read?”

“Too many.”

“Do you think you can make it to bed? We have a few more hours until the appointment.” 

Waverly nodded and slowly stood up, letting Nicole help her to the bed. She laid in bed and let her get comfy first before she let herself get comfy. 

“Why do they call it morning sickness if it lasts all day?” Nicole asked as she wrapped her arms tightly around her and rubbed her back. 

“I dunno,” Waverly said with her head laying in Nicole’s chest, and her eyes slowly closing. “Make it seem less horrible.” 

“Is it really that bad?” Nicole asked. 

“Not really, I mean, some days are worse than others. But I can handle it.”

“I wish-”

“Shh,” Waverly blindly brought her finger up to Nicole’s mouth to shush her, but failing and accidentally poking her nose. “Love, I’m ok. You being here and comforting me through all of this is all I could ask for. Ok? I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Nicole let out a sigh and kissed the top of her head. “Do you think you can stomach breakfast?” 

“Maybe a little bit.” 

“Is there anything I can make you? Toast, some fruit?”

“That avocado toast from the café sounds amazing right about now,” Waverly mumbled sleepily with her eyes still closed. 

“Amy’s?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Ok love, I’ll be back soon,” Nicole said sweetly as she slowly got up. She gently tucked her back into bed and kissed her temple. 

Waverly smiled as sleep overtook before she knew it she was already asleep before Nicole left the house. 

* * *

“Nervous?” Nicole didn’t have to ask; she already knew the answer. 

“A little.”

“Everything’s going to be ok, baby. I’m right here,” Nicole said softly. She kissed her temple sweetly. 

“I know, thank you love. I’m just scared that something is going to go wrong, or something is wrong with our baby.” 

“Nothing is wrong, and if there is, we’ll find a way through it,” Nicole reassured. “And I’ll be here, helping you through it any way I can.” 

Waverly smiled and closed her eyes. Truthfully, she was still a little exhausted from puking her guts out just hours prior. 

She knew that her baby was healthy at the last appointment, but if she learned anything in her lifetime was that life could turn on a dime. She wanted to give Nicole the family she’d always dreamed of, but she was scared that she might not be able to. 

Both women were torn from their thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

“Hi Waverly! Hi Nicole!” Dr. Montgomery greeted cheerfully when she got the ok to come in from both parties. “How are you feeling this afternoon?”

Waverly sat up, Nicole’s hand still intertwined in hers. “I’m ok, the morning sickness has been pretty bad though.” 

“Yeah, that’s not uncommon,” she replied as she sat down on the designated seat in front of the monitor. “So, remind me, this is your second prenatal appointment and your…” she scanned Waverly’s chart. “Your 12 weeks?” 

“Correct.” 

“And our last appointment was… ah yes a month ago at 8 weeks. Great!” Dr. Montgomery scooted her chair closer to Waverly. “Well, first things first your test results came back normal, your pap smear, blood, urine are all normal. You’re both Rh-positive which is great.” 

“Um, what is that again?” Nicole asked, her hand still interlaced with Waverly’s.

“In a pregnancy it’s important that the mother’s blood and baby’s blood don’t mix if they do the mother will make antibodies to fight the fetus, thinking it’s foreign and shouldn’t be there. That could cause anemia and other health problems,” Dr. Montgomery explained. 

“Well, what if they did mix?” Waverly asked. 

“Depending on the severity I would recommend you to someone who specializes in high-risk pregnancies, and more than likely you’d have to come in for tests often to check on your baby. But thankfully you’re both positive,” she said with a smile. 

Waverly looked over at Nicole, who gave her a reassuring smile. She wasn’t sure how, but her dimples and hazel eyes always seemed to calm her down. 

“Now that we have finished discussing your test results, would you like to see your baby?” 

Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand and nodded. “Yes.” 

Nicole smiled, the last time they saw their baby was eight weeks. Their little nugget had been nothing but a blob and she really couldn’t wait to see their baby more defined. 

Waverly lifted up her shirt with one hand and watched the doctor get the monitor ready. 

“This is going to be a little cold,” Dr. Montgomery placed the gel in Waverly’s abdomen. She grabbed the transducer and placed it on her stomach. 

Waverly and Nicole were glued on the screen, anxiously waiting for the doctor to say something. 

“There they are, there’s your baby!” Dr. Montgomery said happily, pointing to the tiny, little baby on the monitor. 

“Oh my gosh,” Waverly breathed out, still holding onto Nicole’s hand tightly. “That’s our baby?”

“That’s your baby,” she said with a smile. 

Waverly turned to Nicole who had a huge smile on her face. “That’s our baby,” she whispered. She leaned over and kissed Nicole chastely on the lips before they both returned their attention to the black and white screen. 

“There are their arms… their legs… and then the head,” she moved the transducer around a little bit. “They look perfectly healthy!”

Waverly smiled at her wife, it was all so surreal. There was a baby in there,  _ their  _ baby, their son or daughter.“They’re ok?” she asked with a shaky voice. 

“They’re ok, perfect even. In fact, would you like to hear the heartbeat?” 

Waverly’s eyes widened. “Can we?”

“Yes, although I will warn you you may not hear one, which isn’t too worrying because the heart might not be fully developed yet; that isn’t uncommon. But there’s no harm in trying.”

“Yes, yes we want to hear the heartbeat,” Waverly said happily, squeezing Nicole’s hand once again. 

It took a minute, quite possibly the longest minute of Nicole and Waverly’s life. 

“There’s the heartbeat.”

The room filled with a strong, heartbeat, like the chug of a train. It was beautiful, their baby was alive,  _ real.  _ Waverly was afraid that this was a fantasy and she would wake up. But their baby's heartbeat was reminding her that this was all real. 

“Your baby has a strong, healthy heartbeat. They’re perfectly ok!”

“Oh my God,” Nicole said with a chuckle. “They have a heartbeat!”

“That’s our little nugget,” Waverly said to Nicole, who kissed her once more on the lips. 

Both women listened to the heartbeat for a little bit longer before their doctor printed out a picture of their little baby and scheduled the next appointment and sent them on their way. 

* * *

“Baby,” Waverly said as Nicole crawled into bed. 

“Yes?”

“There was a heartbeat. I- I’m growing a human inside of me!” Waverly sometimes couldn’t process the fact that there was a human inside of her, the female body amazed her and all the baby information was definitely a lot to take in. 

“I know, honey. It’s amazing,” Nicole said with a sleepy smile. She rolled herself onto Waverly, burying her head in the crook of her neck. 

“We’re having a baby,” Waverly whispered, holding her wife close. 

“We’re having a baby,” Nicole repeated, placing a delicate kiss to her neck. “I love you, my little superwoman.”

Waverly chuckled. “I love you, too.” She ran her fingers gently through her red hair and pretty soon, both women succumbed to their exhaustion and fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [My Tumblr Page ](https://haughtearpwe.tumblr.com/)and send me some more feedback, questions, whatever!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda a filler but the next few chapters are guudddd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I hope y'all enjoy this. My sleep schedule is very messed up and I didn't sleep for like 38 hours straight the other day and then I got 4 hours of sleep this morning, I wish I was joking. I don't recommend this. 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)

“Hey, you ok?” Nicole asked Waverly who was walking to grab herself water from the fridge. 

Currently, everyone was at the office working on a BBD case. They had broken the curse a little over a year ago but Purgatory wasn’t short of demonic activity. It was late at night, but it was all hands on deck. Wynonna, Nicole, Waverly, Doc, Dolls, and Jeremy were there and have been there since eight in the morning. 

“Yeah, I’m just a little dizzy,” Waverly said as she sipped her water and leaned against the counter. 

She was officially going to be 16 weeks in a few days. She was four months pregnant with only the  _ slightest  _ baby bump showing and the only person that was able to tell was her wife and that was because Nicole knew her and her body so well. 

“Do you want to take a break? Or do you want to go home? I can make up an excuse that you’re sick,” Nicole offered. 

They hadn’t told anyone that they were pregnant yet. They wanted to be absolutely sure that everything was alright and so far she and the baby had been perfectly healthy. But now it was just a matter of when. They wanted the time to be right and they wanted it to be special. 

“No,” Waverly said, shaking her head. “I’m ok, I just needed a little breather.” 

Nicole nodded and rubbed her arm. “You let me know if you need anything, ok? If you need to go home I’ll take you.” 

“Thank you, honey,” she responded with a tired smile. 

“Yo! Lovebirds! Let’s go, this case isn’t going to solve itself,” Wynonna shouted as she peeked her head out of the door. 

They walked back into the office and went right back to work. It was a grueling workday, they had been there for 12 hours and they showed no signs of stopping. Waverly’s top priority was her baby's health, but she felt fine, she was able to work and didn’t want to let her pregnancy get in the way. And besides her friends and family didn’t know and for the time being, she wanted it to stay that way. 

After another two hours, it was nearing ten at night and Waverly claimed she needed another break and Nicole quickly followed her. 

“She is so pregnant,” Wynonna mumbled as she watched her sister and sister-in-law walk out of the room for the fifth time in the past two hours. 

“What?” Dolls asked as he looked up from the papers in hand. 

“Waverly’s pregnant?” Jeremy asked in disbelief. 

“Well, that’s great!” Doc said with a smile. “Did she tell you?”

“She doesn’t need to,” Wynonna said, turning her attention back towards them. “Look at her, going to pee every five minutes, Nicole following her almost every time she leaves the room, and she never eats this much past 10 PM.” She gestured to the many empty granola bar wrappers in the trash can. 

“I thought Nicole was just being a good wife,” Jeremy mumbled. 

“She  _ is  _ a good wife, that’s why she hasn’t Waverly out of her sight all day. Plus she’s puffy and swollen.” She gave all three men a knowing look. “She’s pregnant.” 

“This is amazing! There’s going to be a baby Wayhaught!” Jeremy exclaimed, he glanced over at Dolls who had a serious look on his face. 

“Why hasn’t she said anything?” Dolls asked curiously.

“She doesn’t want to jinx it,” Wynonna said simply. 

“I’m happy for her,” Dolls said with a genuine smile. “Really I am, I know how hard the process was for her. But she needs to say something. This is a serious case and the stress can’t be good for her or the baby. Not to mention the physical aspect to it. Our dude,” she held up his case notes. “Likes to leave clues and keep us on our toes.” 

“I’m sure she’ll tell us when she’s ready,” Doc said gently. 

“Just be patient,” Wynonna said, picking up the file in front of her. “Pretend you don’t know, if you treat her differently then she’ll know we know and get upset with us for not saying anything. She doesn’t like being treated like she’s weak, she’s stubborn. And her hormones will just make it worse for her and us.”

Wynonna and Waverly were extremely close and she knew her sister better than she knew anyone else, besides her daughter that is. There wasn’t much that Waverly could hide from her sister and there was almost nothing she could hide well. 

“But what about the case,” Jeremy pointed out. “Dolls is right if-”

“She knows her limits, if something is too much for her she’ll come up with an excuse not to do it,” Wynonna saw Waverly and Nicole walking back and quickly put on a smile. “Hey babygirl.”

Waverly smiled at her and her and Nicole went right back to work, their focus and hard work not once wavering. 

Wynonna watched the energy slowly drain out of her sister in the next hour. She knew she was stubborn as hell and wasn’t going to stop working unless everyone called it quits for the night. But she also knew she was exhausted and she knew it couldn’t be good for the baby. 

“Let’s call it a night,” she said, closing the file and putting it back in the drawer. “I’m exhausted.” She knew her sister needed to rest and this was her way of giving her an out. 

“That sounds like a great idea,” Nicole said as she immediately went over and grabbed her and Waverly’s coats. 

Dolls gave Wynonna a look, knowing they were nowhere near being done with the case. But Wynonna gave it right back, and being the smart man he was, he decided to drop it for the night. 

“We’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Waverly said, her and Nicole walking out of the door hand in hand. She was beyond relieved to go home and get some sleep, she was exhausted and couldn’t wait to get into her comfies. 

* * *

“Honey, we need to tell them,” Waverly mumbled sleepily with her head laying on her pillow and her eyes closed. 

“Hmm?” Nicole shut off her phone and plugged it in for the night before turning off the light and giving her wife her full attention. 

“We need to tell them,” Waverly spoke into the darkness, feeling the bed rustle while Nicole got comfortable under the covers. “Today was like any other day working on a BBD case. It takes all day and we work well into the night. We’re all used to it, we all love it, but pretty soon I’m not going to be able to do that anymore.” Her hand immediately dropped to her stomach. “It’s not good for the baby.” 

“I agree,” Nicole said. “When do you want to do it?” 

“Soon, I don’t know. I want to tell Wynonna and Gus first, but we’re all just so busy with work.” 

“We’ll find the time, don’t worry,” Nicole said reaching and cupping her jaw gently before returning it to her side. 

Waverly sighed, racking her brain trying to think of ways to tell her family and when to do it. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous. The baby was healthy, she was healthy, as of right now there wasn’t much to worry about. She guessed it was because there was a fear that she would tell her family and then disappoint them. That she would get them happy and excited for a baby just to disappoint them that she miscarried. 

“Gus is having her uh, her brunch next weekend, y’know the one she has every year at the start of spring,” Nicole remembered, knowing Waverly probably wouldn’t sleep until she figured it out. “You can tell her then?” 

“Oh right,” Waverly said, a small wave of relief washing over her. “Yeah, I guess I could tell her then.” 

Nicole smiled. “Sweetie, I love you but it’s time for bed. You need sleep. For now let’s worry about our appointment in a few days, ok?”

Waverly nodded and sighed, flipping onto her side so she was more comfortable. “Right, sleep.” With everything that had been going on, sometimes she forgot that she needed sleep. 

“I love you,” Nicole said sweetly. 

“I love you, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you haven't downloaded the app Tik Tok, DO NOT DO IT. The main reason I didn't want to was bc I didn't want to become obsessed like all my friends were... but I did it anyway and I'm literally so obsessed it's what I do instead of sleep so please, don't do what I do. I'm just looking out for y'all <3 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [My Tumblr Page ](https://haughtearpwe.tumblr.com/)and send me some more feedback, questions, whatever!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly tells her big sister she's pregnant. And a certain little girl finds out too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all thank you so much for your kudos and kind comments! I love the feedback and I'm glad I can give y'all something to look forward to during these times. Stay safe and wash ya damn hands! 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)

“I hope you brought extra clothes with you,” Waverly said with a chuckle as she watched her wife and four-year-old niece splash around in their Aunt’s pond from the porch balcony. 

Nicole and Alice always had a special bond ever since she came back home to Purgatory three years ago. She was an exceptional Auntie and Alice adored her. Nicole was always willing to get on the ground and play with her, whether that meant some roughhousing or pretending to be her pet horse and letting her ride on her back. Or sit with her and color or snuggle on the couch and watch TV. She did everything for her niece and Waverly couldn’t wait until their little nugget was born. 

“Don’t worry, whenever we come to Gus’ I  _ always  _ bring extra clothes with me,” Wynonna said, knowing her daughter absolutely loved the water and loved her Auntie Nicole even more. 

They watched in silence as Nicole and Alice went from splashing around in the pound to chasing each other in the yard. Waverly’s heart swelled when she saw Nicole pick Alice up and throw her over her shoulder, causing the four-year-old to erupt into a fit of giggles. 

Waverly knew this was the perfect opportunity to tell her sister. She didn’t want to spend any more time dawdling on it, but she was just so damn nervous. But it was her sister and she knew her sister loved her, she could take comfort in that. 

“Nonna?” 

“Yes, babygirl?” Wynonna asked, taking a sip of her beer and eyeing her sister curiously. 

“I’m pregnant.” Waverly turned and smiled at her sister, she was nervous beyond belief and was sure her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She felt like if she said it out loud then something bad was going to happen to their baby for sure, that was always her luck when she was growing up.

“16 weeks as of a few days ago,” she said quietly. 

Wynonna’s resolute expression turned into a smile when she pulled her sister into an enormous hug. “Well, it’s about damn time!” 

“Wait,” Waverly said, pulling away and giving her sister a look. “You knew?!” 

“Of course I knew!” Wynonna said with a smirk. “Waves, your boobs are huge, you’re eating everything in sight, you have to pee all the damn time, and you haven’t worn your wedding ring in weeks and you  _ never  _ take it off. You  _ hate  _ not wearing your ring. And don’t think I haven’t noticed your extra need for avocado’s,” she said with a wink. 

“Guess I wasn’t discreet, huh?” Waverly said with a chuckle. 

“No,” Wynonna responded with a smile. “Waves I’m so happy for you, I knew this day would come! I told you, your mini Haughtpocket is on their way, now they just need to bake a little bit longer.”

Waverly laughed. “I don’t know how Nicole’s going to feel about you calling our child ‘Haughtpocket.’” 

“Oh please, your kid’s going to love it. Do you know the sex yet?” 

Waverly shook her head. “No, actually we were… I was actually going to surprise her with it..” 

“Wait a minute, Nicole doesn’t know but you do?” 

Waverly shook her head. “Yeah. Nicole said she would go with whatever I wanted if I wanted to find out or be surprised. But I kinda have always wanted to surprise her with it.” 

“So the doctor just… told you, not Nicole?” 

“I called my doctor and asked.” 

Wynonna shook her head as she processed that information. “So… you want like, a gender reveal party?” 

“Well, not ‘party’ per se. Just something small, to Nicole’s liking. Then if you want we can make it a party for the rest of our friends and family.” 

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Waverly said with a warm smile. 

“Do you have a baby bump yet?” 

Waverly lifted up to her shirt to find the tiniest bump that could easily be covered up by a loose shirt. “It’s very small, but it’s there.” 

Wynonna gently placed her hand on. “Y’ know 16 weeks is usually when they can start hearing things.”

Waverly grinned, “I know.” She remembered just a few nights ago after their doctor told them this information, Nicole curled up in bed, resting her hands on her stomach talking mindlessly to their baby about the day she had. “Nicole’s been talking to them a lot, almost every night.”

“Of course,” Wynonna said as Waverly put her shirt back down. “You picked a good one babygirl.” 

“I did,” Waverly said proudly as her wife and niece walked up the porch steps. “Did you two have fun?” 

“Yes, Auntie Wave! I got all wet, though,” Alice said looking down at her sopping wet clothes. 

“C’mon kid, let’s go clean up before brunch,” Wynonna said, placing her hand on the back of her head and leading her to the glass doors. 

“Wow, you two really did have fun,” Waverly said at the sight of Nicole’s wet jeans. 

“Yeah, we didn’t mean to get so carried away,” Nicole as she wiped her hands on the side of her shirt. 

“I told Wynonna,” Waverly said quietly, looking up at Nicole. 

“You did?” 

“I did.” 

Nicole’s lips formed into a smile. “How’d it go?” 

“Apparently she already knew,” Waverly chortled. 

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Nicole said, pulling Waverly close by the waist. 

“Why?”

“The only person that knows you better than me is your sister. How are you feeling?” she rubbed her arms in a loving manner. 

“Good, better. Now we just have to tell the rest of the family,” Waverly said with a sigh. “And Alice.” 

Nicole winced. “You think she’s going to be upset?” 

“I don’t think so,” Waverly said with a shake of the head. “I mean, four-year-olds love babies, right?” 

“Right,” Nicole said less than confidently. 

“Should we tell her in private? Just in case?” 

“Probably,” Waverly said as she gritted her teeth. “She might react negatively and we should probably give her our undivided attention.” 

“So, do we tell her… after we eat?”

“That’s probably best,” Nicole said, kissing her wife’s forehead chastely. 

“Girls, foods on!” Gus said as she opened the sliding glass door. 

“C’ mon, I brought you some extra clothes too.” Waverly intertwined their hands and walked them inside.

“Really?”

“Of course, I know how you and Alice play,” Waverly said with a smirk. Her wife still had a childish side to her and happened to be the biggest goofball she had ever met. It was just one of the many things she loved about her.

* * *

“What if she hates us?” Waverly asked her sister nervously. 

“She’s not going to hate you guys, she loves you guys, sometimes I think more than me and Doc,” Wynonna reassured. “Although, she might be mad at you for interrupting her PJ Masks’ time,” she mumbled, watching her daughter watch TV while coloring. 

Waverly and Nicole told Gus and Doc after they ate when Alice went inside to watch some afternoon TV. They both hugged her and congratulated her, knowing how hard the fertility process was on her. Gus mentioned how excited she was to be a great aunt and Doc said he was going to get the baby their first stetson. 

“You ready?” Nicole asked, placing her hand on the small of Waverly’s back. 

Waverly nodded and they both anxiously walked back inside and shut the sliding glass doors behind them. 

“Hey Aunties! Look what I drew!” the little girl exclaimed proudly, holding up a picture of what she assumed was a picture of the family. 

“It’s beautiful, my love,” Waverly cooed, sitting down next to her. “Hey, can we talk for a second?”

“Ok!” 

Nicole turned off the TV as she sat down next to her niece. “Sweetie, we have something we want to tell you.” She looked over at her wife, who looked nervous. “Your and Auntie Wave and I are going to be having a baby.”

Both women studied Alice’s features, looking for any reaction from the four-year-old. Her blank expression soon turned into a face of a confused pout.

“Really?” Alice asked in a little bit of shock. 

“Yes,” Waverly said, giving her a warm smile, telling her it was going to be ok. 

“There’s going to be a baby soon?”

“In about five months, sweetie,” Nicole said. 

They both watched her confused expression turn into a full-on sad pout. 

“Do you not want me anymore?” Alice asked nervously. “Mommy and daddy always say I’m growing up too fast. And I did get in trouble at school the other day,” she added as if it was something that would make them stop loving her. 

Both of their hearts broke as they watched tears slowly form in their precious niece’s eyes. 

“No, baby, that’s not it at all,” Nicole said, scooting closer and rubbing her niece’s back tenderly. 

“Honey we will always want you,” Waverly cooed, moving a strand of curly brown hair from her face. “You’re so incredibly loved and wanted.” 

“But, why would you have a baby? You said you love me, right?” 

Alice looked so genuinely confused and hurt that it physically hurt Nicole and it broke Waverly’s heart right down the middle. She had been the center of her aunt's world ever since she came back home. She didn’t have any other siblings and there was no talk of her getting a brother or sister anytime soon, so it was understandable why she was confused. 

“We love you more than anything in this world,” Waverly said gently. “C’ mere sweets.” She opened her arms and Alice instantly crawled into her lap, laying her head against Waverly’s chest. She could feel her niece’s warm tears slowly hit her chest and slowly shatter her already broken heart. 

“You’re our special girl,” Nicole said, wrapping her arm around Waverly and rubbing Alice’s arm sweetly with her other hand. “Nothing is going to change that, nothing is going to change how much we love you or how much you mean to us.” 

“Sometimes families grow and that's ok!” Waverly said cheerfully, carding her fingers gently through her brunette hair. “That means you’re going to have someone to play with, someone to swing with you on the swingset.” She smiled at the thought of their child playing for hours on end with Alice. 

“Sweetie, things might be a little different but that’s not going to change anything.” 

“You’re always going to be our girl, ok?” Nicole asked. “We will always continue to be there for you, no matter how big our family grows.”

“Where is the baby?” Alice asked as she sat up. 

“In my tummy,” Waverly said, pointing to her stomach. 

“Your tummy?!” Alice asked with wide eyes. 

“Yes, my love,” Waverly said with a laugh. 

“Is it a boy or a girl?”

“We’re not sure yet, what do you want it to be?” 

“I want it to be a boy because boys like to get dirty,” Alice said proudly. She was definitely Wynonna's daughter. Not afraid to play in the mud and night afraid to pick a fight. 

“Hey, girls can get dirty too,” Waverly said sweetly, running her fingers gently down the side of her face.

Nicole smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Alice we love you, we’re never going to stop loving you and we’re always going to be there for you, don’t forget that, ok? You’re never going to lose us.”

Alice nodded, climbing into Nicole’s lap and wrapping her tiny arms around her neck. “I love you too Aunties,” she said with a smile. 

Waverly and Nicole smiled at each other and a huge wave of relief washed over Waverly as her niece went back to showing them her drawings. Both of them were very protective of their niece and that feeling had only grown stronger since she came back to Purgatory. The last thing they would’ve wanted to do was make their niece feel like she wasn’t good enough because they decided to have a baby. 

“Hey guys,” Wynonna said softly as she entered the house. “How’s it going?”

“There’s going to be a baby!” Alice said in excitement. 

Wynonna chuckled as she sat down on the living room floor with them. “I know, kid. Are you excited to be a cousin?”

“A cousin?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of like your sister, you look out for them and you’re friends with them,” Wynonna explained. 

“Oh, I’m a cousin?” 

“Mhm,” Wynonna smiled at her daughter. 

“Cool!” Alice grabbed one of her drawings from the couch and practically jumped into her mother’s lap trying to show her. 

Nicole laughed and made her over next to Waverly. “That went… pretty well I think.”

“Yeah,” Waverly sighed in agreement, laying her head on Nicole’s shoulder. “You’re her role model, you know that right?”

“Pfft, she just uses me for horseback rides and ice cream,” Nicole joked as she wrapped her arm around Waverly’s waist. 

Waverly shook her head and smiled as she watched her sister and niece talk about her drawings.”I’m serious. She looks up to you, she loves you.”

Nicole kissed her forehead chastely. “She loves you, too. Don’t discredit yourself.” 

Waverly exhaled and snuggled closer to Nicole’s side. “I can’t wait ‘till our little nugget gets here.”

“Me neither, baby, me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shook as hell. Don't start an essay 2 hours before it's due and then don't put it off until 11 PM. Unless you're me. It was 30 minutes late. The last time I handed in an essay I handed it in at exactly 11:59 PM. Essays suck.  
> Also, what is it with kids and PJ Masks? I work with them and love 'em to death but if anything Paw Patrol is superior. And Mickey Mouse? An absolute banger mate. Sofia the First? Elmo? PJ Masks could never. 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [My Tumblr Page ](https://haughtearpwe.tumblr.com/)and send me some more feedback, questions, whatever!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out the sex of the baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters soo guudd y'all don't even understand. 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [My Tumblr Page ](https://haughtearpwe.tumblr.com/)and send me some more feedback, questions, whatever!

“You think she’s going to like this?”

“Please, Tater Haught is whipped, she’ll like whatever you get her,” Wynonna said with a smirk. 

“You’re never going to stop with the nicknames are you?” 

“Not ‘til the day I die. And they don’t stop at Nicole either.” Wynonna winked at her baby sister. 

Waverly rolled her eyes and smiled at the two-gender reveal gifts she had gotten her. 

“Don’t you have a cake to make?” Wynonna asked. She winced once she realized how easily the two words flowed together. “Ew, that rhymed.”

“Yes, do you want to help me?” Waverly asked, setting the onesie down on the coffee table and slowly pushing herself off of the couch. 

“Nah,” Wynonna said with a shake of the head. She looked back up at her sister who had an unamused expression on her face. “Alright, alright, I’m coming.” 

* * *

“Hey pretty lady,” Nicole said in a sultry tone as she wrapped her arms around her wife from behind and watched her put their finished grilled cheeses on a platter.

Waverly leaned into her touch as she turned off the stove and turned around in her arms. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed her softly on the lips. Her baby bump was growing and it was slowly but surely making it harder for them to hug and be close and intimate. 

“How was your day? Did you get more leads on our guy?”

“Kind of,” Nicole said. “Wynonna and Dolls went to check it out.”

“You didn’t go with them?”

“No,” Nicole said with a loving smile. “I wanted to come home to my beautiful, pregnant wife.”

Waverly blushed and squeezed the officer’s biceps. “Honey, you didn’t have to do that. Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean  _ you  _ can’t do your job.” She playfully booped her nose. 

“I know, but I wanted to,” Nicole said earnestly. “I miss you, a lot. And now that we have our little nugget on the way I miss you even more, I miss you both! I just wanted to come home and cuddle for the rest of the night.” 

Waverly grinned like a lovestruck idiot and pulled Nicole onto her lips by the back of her neck. “I love you.”

“I love you,” she bent down and kissed Waverly’s baby bump. “You too, nugget.”

Waverly giggled before she turned back to dinner. “Set the table and go change, dinner will be ready in a few minutes.”

“You got it, love,” Nicole said, giving her butt a little tap before heading for the cupboard. 

Dinner was filled with laughs and a light conversation. No talk about work or the pregnancy, they just rambled on about whatever they felt like talking about in that moment. But now that they finished dinner, it was time for dessert and more importantly, telling Nicole the gender of their baby. 

“You made dessert?” Nicole asked with a raised eyebrow. They didn’t snack much on sweets and tried to keep their health and fitness one of their priorities, so it was rare that they had dessert. If they did it was almost always fruit. 

“I did,” Waverly said with a sly smirk that was unbeknownst to her because her back was turned. “I made a cake.”

“Ohh, so  _ that’s  _ what I smelled when I came home,” Nicole said with a smile as Waverly set it down in front of them. 

The cake was beautifully made. It was perfectly frosted with rainbow sprinkles running along the bottom as well as darker rosettes decorated on the top rim. She had even gone the extra mile and dyed the inside too. Waverly was curious if her wife would pick up on the theme of the cake she had made. 

“Here,” Waverly said, handing her the metal cake slicer. “You can cut the first slice.” 

“Pink,” Nicole noted as she cut a slice and handed it to Waverly. 

“Mm, very.” Waverly watched Nicole as she ate seeing if there was anything registering at all in her mind. Nicole ate like there wasn’t a care in the world, she was calm and relaxed and didn’t seem to think much of the vibrant pink cake that her wife had made. 

“Why pink?” Nicole said after a few bites, looking over at her wife who was giving her a knowing look with a smile slowly creeping up on her face. “What?” She furrowed her brows, trying to figure out why her wife was giving her that look. When it finally hit her, she stopped chewing and looked down at the pink mess sitting on her plate. 

Waverly watched the gears slowly turn in her head and smiled, watching her wife internally freak out. 

“Baby…” she swallowed, her voice barely above a whisper. “Is this… what I think it is?”

Waverly nodded, unable to keep the huge smile off her face any longer. 

“Are we having a baby girl?” 

“We’re having a baby girl,” Waverly breathed out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding in. Her smile was ear to ear. She didn’t cry often, but the hormones were making her extremely emotional and she could already feel hot tears forming in her eyes. 

“We’re having a girl? A daughter?”

“Yes my love,” Waverly said with a giggle as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“Holy fuck! We’re having a little girl!” Nicole exclaimed giddily. She pushed her chair out from under the table and bent down to pull Waverly into a tight hug and she kissed her passionately. She knelt beside her and smiled at her, tears making her eyes sparkle under the dining room light. 

“I thought you wanted it to be a surprise,” she said softly. 

“I did. But then I wanted to surprise you,” Waverly said, caressing her jaw. “Are you surprised?”

“More than surprised! I never had a preference, but now I know we’re having a daughter. I get to teach her to be strong, like her mama,” she wiped several tears that were about to fall. “I get to give her the childhood I never had. I get to love her and be there for her like my parents never were.”

Nicole knew all too well the pain of being neglected by parents. She went years feeling unloved and unsupported by her parents. When she came out as gay they tolerated her, they didn’t accept her, but it made things worse. They told her she was stupid and delusional. But when she told them she got accepted into the police academy that's when shit hit the fan. They kicked her out without saying a word to her and they haven’t spoken since. She vowed from that day forward she would never do that to her children, that they would know she loved them unconditionally. Surprisingly enough both her and Waverly were able to bond over having shitty parents. 

“I get to teach our daughter that she can be a warrior, but also be a princess,  _ my  _ princess,” Nicole said, her voice thick with emotion. She smiled at her wife. “ _ Our  _ princess. And more importantly, I get to raise her with you.” 

Waverly’s heart swelled for the redheaded officer kneeling before her. She knew Nicole was going to make an amazing mother and she knew she couldn’t have picked a better one. 

She leaned down and cupped her face gently and kissed her fiercely, pouring as much love into it as she could muster.

“Come,” she said when she pulled away. “I have another surprise for you.” She got up from her chair and took Nicole’s hand in hers and led them toward the living room.

“Another?” Nicole asked with a chuckle. “I think if I smile any harder my face is going to fall off.” 

Waverly laughed as she sat them down and leaned down behind the couch. She picked up the pink gift bag that had pink and white tissue paper sticking out of it. 

“What is it?” Nicole asked as the gift was placed in her hand.

“Just open it.” Waverly watched with wide eyes and she went and opened her present.

Nicole gave her a look but opened it anyway. She reached her hand in and pulled out a light pink onesie that read in black, _ Sheriff's Deputy  _ with Nicole’s badge emblem that had  _ Haught  _ ingrained into it colored black and white placed in between the two words. It was simple, yet meant so much to Nicole. 

“Holy fuckin’ shit,” Nicole breathed out in awe. “Waverly, this is…”

“I had Mrs. Thompson specially make that,” Waverly explained. Mrs. Margaret Thompson was  _ the  _ design and arts person in Purgatory. Townspeople went to her all the time for gift baskets, t-shirts, just about anything they wanted to be monogrammed, anything remotely artsy and she was the person to call. 

“Waverly this is beautiful,” Nicole said softly, wiping the many tears that were rolling down her cheeks. 

“There’s another one in there,” Waverly said with a huge grin on her face. 

“Jesus, another one? You already have me crying like an idiot,” Nicole joked. She pulled out a tiny box and opened it, revealing a simple ring band with dark oranges, browns, and blacks all weaved together. “What’s this?”

“It’s our little girl's birthstone. There were actually three for August but this one seemed the most fitting,” Waverly said, moving onto Nicole’s lap when she motioned her over. She wrapped her arms around her neck and continued. “It’s sardonyx, it’s the stone of protection and strength. And it’s also supposed to bring good fortune and friends.” She gently tucked her wife’s red hair behind her ear and looked at her lovingly in the eyes. 

“I know it’s stupid and I know you’re always safe at work and precautionary. And you know what I think of superstitions, they’re stupid. But think of it as a way to keep our daughter with you while you’re in the line of duty. I know you’ve been missing us lately and work has been keeping you. But this is our way,  _ her  _ way of always being with you, no matter how far, y’ know, that you’ll always come home to us. I know it’s sappy, but I just wanted to do something nice for you,” Waverly said quietly. She looked over her wife’s features trying to judge her reaction. She knew that you didn’t need material things to keep your family close to your heart, but sometimes something physical that held value was enough to give them that extra push to get through the day. 

“It’s not stupid,” Nicole said, looking down and admiring the ring. “I think it’s beautiful and thoughtful. I love it, sweetie.” She slipped the ring on her right middle finger. “It fits perfectly.” She held up her hand and admired it. “It’s seriously so beautiful, you did an amazing job picking it out.”

“I had to go to three different stores to find it, but judging by the look on your face I know it was worth it,” Waverly said, playing with Nicole’s baby hairs on the back of her neck. 

“Waverly, I will always come home to you and our kids,  _ always.  _ I will never leave your side, for as long as you want me, I will be there. I’m not going anywhere,” Nicole said with so much conviction she felt like her heart was going to burst. She placed her hand lovingly on her baby bump.

Waverly couldn’t get any words up her throat, she was so emotional. So instead she pecked Nicole on the lips. 

“There see? Now I got both of my girls with me,” Nicole stated proudly as she pulled away, holding up both her hands to show her wedding ring on her left and their daughter's ring on her right. “I love you.” She looked her wife in the eyes radiated nothing but love. 

“I love you, too.” Waverly smiled and leaned down and connected their lips. She deepened it when she felt Nicole place her hand protectively back on her stomach.

Nicole got all caught up in the moment she realized that she forgot her surprise gift to Waverly. She got it a few days ago and just kept slipping her mind to give it to her. But now seemed like the perfect time to do it. 

“Oh my gosh, I almost forgot,” Nicole said, patting Waverly’s leg to let her know she had to get up. She got up and walked over to the coat rack and grabbed a small box from the pocket. 

“This is for you,” Nicole said kindly, handing the small, black box to her. 

Waverly furrowed her brows in curiosity but opened it anyway to reveal a simple, white silicone ring. “A ring?”

“I know that it bothers you that you can’t wear your wedding ring and I don’t want you to think I’m giving this to you for some… possessive reason. But if it bothers you it bothers me. It’s silicone and it stretches, so it should be easier for you to wear,” Nicole said, sitting down next to her. “It’s simple, but I hope it’s enough.”

“Baby, this is more than enough,” she slipped it on with ease. Her finger was finally able to breathe and didn’t feel like it was being squeezed and about to pop off. “Thank you, my love.” She pecked Nicole on the lips. 

“Great minds think alike huh?” Nicole said with a smile, gesturing to both their new rings on their fingers. 

“I guess so,” Waverly smiled back, kissing her once more. 

  
Waverly truly thought she was the luckiest woman on the planet. After all the hardship she endured growing up she never thought she could be this happy in life. Yet here she was being proven wrong. And she has never been happier to be  _ so  _ wrong in her life. And she was more than willing to be proved wrong every single day of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this too much fluff n shit? 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [My Tumblr Page ](https://haughtearpwe.tumblr.com/)and send me some more feedback, questions, whatever!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff. Are you surprised?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like these names. In all honesty, coming up with names, in my opinion, is one of the hardest things about writing. It takes me literal hours because I'm sooo picky about them. I don't dislike generic names, I just think they're overused and I want my future children to have a name that is uncommon, so I really have to dig to an uncommon name that isn't too ugly lol. And I have to find a name where I don't associate it with a person I don't like or just a person in general. 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)

“What about Emma?” 

“Nah, it’s too overused,” Waverly said as she leaned back in bed. 

“Olivia?”

“Too generic.”

“Jessica?” 

“Nope.”

Waverly thought for a second. “Sophia?” 

“Eh.” Nicole shrugged. 

“Eloise?” 

Nicole snorted. “A bit old school if you ask me.” 

“I know, just the first thing that popped into my head,” Waverly said with a smile. 

They had been going at this since they got into bed, so almost an hour now. They were just spitting out all the possible names they could think of. They were being extremely picky about them, but maybe that was because this was their firstborn and they were finally putting a name to their little miracle. 

“Ashley?”

Nicole shook her head no and chuckled. “Ashley Sanderson… prom date  _ nightmare.  _ So no.”

“Brooke?” 

“Brooke Ryans. She was in my forensics class, sorority girl gone _ bad, _ ” Nicole said with another shake of the head. 

Waverly laughed. “Why don’t you give me the names of the girls you  _ haven’t  _ slept with and we can go from there?”

Nicole chortled and rolled over, resting her head on Waverly’s chest and placing her hand on her growing bump, tracing random patterns there. She was almost 24 weeks pregnant and her bump was very visible now. 

“What about Avery?” Nicole suggested, relaxing when Waverly started to run her fingers through her hair. 

“Avery what?” Waverly considered. 

“I don’t know, should it be after somebody?” 

Waverly pondered the thought. It wouldn’t be a bad idea if they both didn’t have shitty parents. “I mean, our parents suck and you don’t talk to your family and I don’t have anyone besides Wynonna and Gus, so.”

“Yeah, maybe not,” Nicole said with a sigh. 

Waverly shifted slightly under Nicole, trying to relieve some pressure on her back. “What if we just pick a random name?”

“Mm, like what?” 

“I guess,” Waverly, pondered all the types of middle names they could give her. “I don’t know. What flows with the name Avery?” 

“Avery… Kate? Avery… Lauren, eh no,” Nicole shook her head, not liking any of those names together. “I don’t know, what does go with Avery?” 

She kept thinking, all the names she thought of didn’t stick with her. Until this one name. “Quinn. Avery Quinn Haught.” 

Nicole sat up as she smiled at her wife. “Avery Quinn Haught,” she repeated, solidifying the name. “I love it.” She leaned in and kissed her passionately. 

“So it’s settled then? Avery Quinn?” 

“Avery Quinn,” Nicole hummed in agreement. She scooted back down and lifted Waverly’s t-shirt and placed soft kisses to her belly. “I can already tell she’s going to be such a badass when she’s born. You’re going to be a badass Avery, just like your mother and  _ hopefully  _ nothing like your aunt.” 

Waverly scoffed and nudged Nicole playfully. “Hey! Be nice.”

“I’m just joking love,” Nicole said, pecking her wife’s cheek before returning her face back to her belly. “So Aves, you’ll never guess what happened with your Aunt Wynonna today at work.”

Waverly could feel butterflies in her stomach as she ran her fingers through her wife’s red hair and watched her talk to her pregnant belly about her day. She already knew that their daughter and Nicole were going to have an inseparable bond when she was born. She just knew, simple as that. There was no good explanation for it, she just  _ knew _ . 

* * *

“Avery Quinn… I gotta say I love that babygirl,” Wynonna said, plopping herself down on the couch next to Waverly. 

“We do too,” Waverly said with a lovestruck smile. “They’re already best friends, Avery and Nicole.” 

“You think she’ll have red hair like her?”

Waverly shrugged. “I don’t know. We used her eggs _and_ picked a donor with red hair so hopefully.” She had really wanted their firstborn to be just like Nicole and turned down every donor who didn’t have red hair.

“She’s probably going to be tall as hell, too,” Wynonna pointed out. 

Waverly chuckled. “I hope not. I’m shorter than literally everyone I know.” 

“Well when you have your next kid I’m sure they’ll get your short genetics,” Wynonna smirked at her baby sister. “I’m seriously so happy for you Waverly. You’ve always wanted a little girl. I remember when you were like five you had a pretend doll that you would carry everywhere and pretend you were their mom.”

Waverly smiled at the memory. “I remember that. I was obsessed. Honestly, I wouldn’t have cared if she was a boy. I just wanted a baby, y’ know?”

“See, I told you the universe wasn’t that cruel,” Wynonna winked at her. 

“Go wash up, baby lunch will be ready any minute,” Nicole said as she walked through the backdoor with Alice. 

“You have fun kid?” Wynonna asked as her daughter went to the bathroom. 

“So much fun momma!” Alice called over her shoulder. 

“She should pass out tonight, we were playing pretty hard,” Nicole said as she emerged from the kitchen after washing her hands. “Doc said lunch should be ready soon.” 

“I’m starving,” Wynonna said as Nicole sat down on the couch.

They had invited Nicole and Waverly over for a late lunch/early barbecue dinner that Friday, they had dinner together pretty often. And Alice loved seeing her aunties. Doc made sure there were vegan options for Waverly as well. 

“Ugh,” Waverly said, slowly getting up off the couch. “I have to pee again. I’ll be back.”

“Hey, can I ask you a favor?” Nicole asked Wynonna once her wife was out of earshot. 

“Sure thing Haughtshot, I know a dozen places we can hide the body.”

“What? No. I know it’s last minute but can you watch the cat and the dog for the week?” 

“Why?”

“I’m taking Waverly on a little babymoon,” Nicole said, a smile playing at her lips. 

“A babymoon?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of like a honeymoon except before your baby’s born, like one last hurrah before the sleep deprivation and diapers.”

Wynonna nodded. “Yeah, I can watch them. Although you’re just going to make Alice’s desire for a dog even worse.” 

Nicole laughed. “Thanks, Nonna. It’s only for eight days, so it’s not too long.” 

“Where are you taking her?”

“Bora Bora.”

“Bora Bora?! Holy shit!”

“Shh! It’s a surprise, she doesn’t know yet.” 

“That must’ve been hella expensive dude,” Wynonna said, giving her a knowing look. 

“You sound like Waverly,” Nicole said, glaring at her. “I got it covered.” 

“When are you going?”

“Sunday. I’m telling her tonight,” Nicole pulled out her phone to show them where they were going. 

“Damn, I think I should’ve married you instead,” Wynonna quipped.

Nicole rolled her eyes and continued. “Do you think she’s going to like it?”

“Duh! Waverly loves the beach and loves to get her tan on so-”

“What are you two talking about?” Waverly asked curiously as she came back into the room. 

“Nothing,” Nicole said, standing up and taking her wife’s hand in her own. “Ready to eat?” 

Waverly eyes her wife curiously as she was being led to the backyard. She was acting a little strange, but she was sure it was nothing. Right?

* * *

“What’s that look for?” Waverly questioned with a chuckle upon seeing the impish smirk on her wife’s face. 

“I have a little surprise for you,” Nicole said, sitting down on the couch next to her and muting the TV. 

“Now you’re the one giving me a surprise? Oh how the tables have turned,” Waverly joked, taking her feet off the coffee table as she watched her wife fumble around for something in her pockets. “What is that?” She eyed the small folded up pieces of paper in her hand. 

“Tickets, plane tickets actually,” she said, handed them to her. 

“Plane tickets, to where?” 

“Just read them.” 

Waverly unfolded them and searched for their destination all over the ticket. It took a few seconds, but she finally found it. 

“Bora Bora?!” Waverly looked up at her with wide eyes. “You got plane tickets to Bora Bora?!”

Nicole laughed and shook her head. “I did, French Polynesia. We’re there for eight days.” 

“Why did you get tickets for us to go to the Bora Bora? Oh my gosh is there an anniversary I forgot about?!” Waverly’s shock soon turned into worry as she racked her brain for all the possible dates her pregnancy brain was forgetting. 

“No honey,” Nicole reassured, rubbing her back tenderly in an attempt to lower her blood pressure. “I got us tickets because I’m taking us on a babymoon.”

“A babymoon? Really?” 

“Mhm. Just the two of us, on a beach somewhere in sunny Bora Bora,” Nicole said with a smile. “Before we know it, our little girl is going to be here, you’ve been doing so much for the baby. You’ve been sacrificing a lot of stuff for her, some for health reasons and some just because you want to be as safe as possible. As well as making sure my needs are met, you’ve been putting yourself last and I adore you so much for it. But now it’s time I put you first, I just wanted to give a little destresser.” 

“Baby,” Waverly breathed out, shaking her head in disbelief. “A date night… a date night would have sufficed or even a little day trip up to Calgary. But Bora Bora?!” 

“I wanted to, honey. I really wanted to,” Nicole said earnestly, wrapping her arm around Waverly and pulling her close. “I already checked with the doctor, she said you and the baby were perfectly healthy and you both were ok to fly. In fact, she said 24 weeks is the best time to plan a babymoon. Expenses are paid for and work is covered, Wynonna’s going to watch Maple and Calamity. Everything is all set. And I can  _ promise  _ you’re gonna  _ love  _ where we’re staying.” 

Nicole and Waverly had announced to their friends that they were expecting a little girl a week ago, everyone was happy for them and they all voiced how excited they were to meet her. They had made the decision that until after Waverly’s maternity leave she would be part-time at BBD. So work shouldn’t miss her too much. 

“Oh my gosh, I love you so much.” Waverly pulled Nicole in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around her wife’s neck. “You’re the best, absolutely amazing, but you know you didn’t have to do this for me.”

“No, I did, you deserve it.  _ Technically  _ you deserve the world, but this is as close as I could get,” Nicole said with a sweet smile. “We leave Sunday.”

“Sunday?! That’s in two days!” 

Nicole chuckled and moved a strand of hair from her eyes. “I know, we have to pack it all tomorrow. But I bought all the essentials for this to make sure my lady is comfortable,” she smirked at her. “Please, sweetie. Don’t worry about any of it. I know you’re a planner, but I’ve been planning this for weeks and I’ve got it all covered. All you have to do is sit back and relax, ok?”

Waverly sighed. She was a planner and with a baby on the way she had been extra cautionary and now went from double-checking to triple checking everything. But she trusted Nicole and truthfully a beach vacation sounded amazing to her. 

“I trust you, baby. And I love you, so much,” Waverly smiled at her as tears formed in her eyes, something that had been happening a lot lately. “You’re too good to me.” 

“I love you too, honey. And no, nothing is too good for you Waverly Haught.” Nicole kissed her forehead and hugged her close. 

They were both ecstatic for this vacation. They loved Canada and they loved spring, but a white sandy beach with the warm, blue ocean washing up over their feet sounded absolutely perfect. And quite frankly they were looking forward to having each other all to themselves for a little while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... do you like it? You would not BELIEVE how many fucking names I went through... when I say hours I mean HOURS. I could not for the life of me find a name that I liked. 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [My Tumblr Page ](https://haughtearpwe.tumblr.com/)and send me some more feedback, questions, whatever!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. That's literally all this is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm living vicariously through these two. When I was writing the Bora Bora chapters I was watching travel vlogs and I got so jealous of everybody who's been to French Polynesia. It's so beautiful and I've officially decided that's where I'm honeymooning when I get married lol. 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)

“C’ mon Maple let’s go!” she called to their dog as she grabbed their suitcases and bags. 

The three-year-old beagle came running towards, floppy beagle ears bouncing and tags jangling and stood next to Nicole, waiting for the door to be opened. 

“Wave you got Calamity and the pet supplies, right?!” Nicole asked as she tried to balance the many things in her hand. 

“Yes, honey. Are you sure you don’t want me to take anything?” Waverly asked as she opened the front door for Nicole who didn’t have any free hands. Maple went running out the door, sniffing the grass and peeing before running to the car with her tail wagging fiercely and tongue hanging out of her mouth. 

“You’re pregnant and I don’t want you lifting anything too heavy. It’s vacation time you relax, I’m not letting you lift a finger.” Nicole was a little out of breath as she managed to walk their two big suitcases, one little one just for their specific supplies for Waverly to make sure she and the baby were taken care of, as well as their carry-ons out the front door. 

“Babe, I’m _pregnant_ not incapacitated. Besides, _one_ bag isn’t going to kill me,” Waverly argued. 

Nicole ignored her and set down their carry-ons on the top of the step and lifted both suitcases to walk them to the car. “Open the back for me?”

Waverly did what she was told but rolled her eyes and set the kennel that Calamity Jane was in and the bag full of food and pet supplies in the back seat. Maple jumped up into the car, panting and wagging her tail, happy as could be as Waverly turned back around to get the leftover bags. 

“Waverly!” Nicole called out, quickly walking up behind her to try and grab the bags before she could get to them. 

“Nicole, I love you. But just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I can’t do anything for myself. Us women didn’t spend all this time fighting for our rights just to be treated like a helpless little bitty _just_ because there’s a baby in our uterus!” Waverly retorted, glaring at her wife. 

Nicole nodded and stifled a smile. “You’re right, I’m sorry honey. I just want you to get the most out of this vacation.” 

“And I will,” Waverly said, softening her expression. “But we haven’t even left Purgatory yet, we haven’t even left the house! Let’s just get through TSA and then we can worry about all the fun when we get to the resort, ok?” 

“Ok, my love,” Nicole said, grabbing the other bag in her hand. “But I’ll take this one.” She winked at her. 

Waverly rolled her eyes playfully and headed for the car. Maple made her way to her special spot that she always took in the car. She stood there, her front paws on the console, hind legs on the seat behind her, watching intently at everything they passed on their way to Wynonna’s. 

They were going to miss their furbabies, but this vacation was much needed and it was long overdue. 

* * *

“I cannot _believe_ you got us an overwater bungalow! This whole place is just beautiful!” Waverly squealed in excitement as she dropped their carry-ons onto the bed and made her way to the back large deck overlooking the beautiful, crystal clear blue waters. 

“Everything for you, my love,” Nicole said sweetly, coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around her, admiring the breathtaking ocean view in front of them. “With everything that has gone on, the curse, Black Badge, your mom coming back… and then leaving again… I know there hasn’t really been a time for a vacation, let alone for us. But now we get a chance and I know you’ve always dreamed of coming here and I just wanted to make your dream come true.” 

“Oh honey,” Waverly cooed, smiling she felt Nicole press a kiss to her neck. “You’re already giving me my dream, a perfect little girl with a wife who makes me feel so loved it leaves me speechless. But this is just an added bonus.” 

Nicole blushed and gently cupped her jaw and kissed her sweetly, the sound of water rustling below them was an added touch. 

She really went all out with this. She was able to get them the One Bedroom Otemanu Suite, which is one of the nicest rooms they have on the property. It was basically a little cottage on the water. There was a tiny living room area with a desk, a mini bar, a dining room table, one bedroom with a king size bed, and one guest bathroom, and one full bathroom.

The deck was probably their favorite part. It had an infinity pool, just in case the ocean wasn’t enough, a daybed, a hammock that was literally hanging above the ocean water, as well as a lower platform with a ladder if you wanted to take a little saltwater swim. And if that wasn’t enough there were more sun loungers and a small, wood outdoor dining table with a perfect beautiful view of the beautiful turquoise blue Pacific Ocean and Mount Otemanu just in front of their bungalow. The sun was shining brightly, keeping them nice and warm and the sky was crystal clear. 

“Nicole, this must’ve been so expensive,” Waverly said quietly, squeezing her hand gently. 

Nicole lifted her head from her shoulder and kissed her cheek chastely. “Honey, it’s really nothing to worry about. I got it all covered, the only thing you have to worry about is having a good time.” 

Waverly nodded, yet sensed Nicole was hiding something. She was timid when she answered and her body went stiff when she brought up the expenses. But they had a long flight and were both tired and hungry, so she decided to drop it, for now anyway. 

“You wanna order some room service and relax? I’m exhausted and could use a little time to relax,” Nicole asked as she unwrapped her arms from Waverly and intertwined their hands. 

“Yes, I’m starving,” Waverly said with a smile, following her back inside the bungalow. 

Waverly took a seat at the table as Nicole grabbed the menu. She was still in awe of how beautiful their view was. She had never seen anything like this in person and it was a million times better than the google pictures and brochures. 

When Nicole handed her the menu Waverly’s eyes nearly popped out of her head at the prices. 

“45 dollars for a cheeseburger?!” she exclaimed in disbelief. “26 dollars for chips and guac?! Babe, we can go somewhere on the island that’s cheaper, this is ridiculously expensive.” 

“No, it’s fine, baby. Get whatever you’d like. You’re pregnant, I’m tired, I just want to relax and I _really_ don’t want to do any more walking for a while,” Nicole sat down with a sigh and rubbed her eyes and avoided eye contact. So far their day had been mostly walking. By the end of their vacation, their cardio workout should be enough to have them never need to go to the gym again. 

“But… that’s a lot of money. So is this trip, we’re not rich, Nicole.” 

“Waverly, let’s just enjoy our vacation ok? Don’t worry about how expensive it is, this vacation is supposed to be stress-free. I told you I got it covered.” She picked up the phone and dialed room service. “Hi, I was just wondering if I could order room service? Great! I’ll have a cheeseburger with fries… Wave what do you want?” 

Waverly furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes at her wife. They were normally cautious and frugal with their money. Almost always going to the most affordable option. So it was odd to her when Nicole didn’t seem to care much about the cost. 

Maybe it was her hormones but for some reason, her wife was starting to frustrate the hell out of her. They both knew that they couldn’t afford to carelessly spend money when there were cheaper options. Especially now, they had a baby on the way, Waverly was already part-time at BBD and pretty soon it was just going to be her cut salary and Nicole’s salary that they were living off of. Her gut feeling was telling her that Nicole was hiding something. But it was pissing her off that she wasn’t saying anything.

“I need to use the bathroom,” Waverly mumbled as she tossed the menu back on the table angrily and got up from her seat. 

Nicole sighed in frustration as she watched her wife stomp to the bathroom. 

“ _Um, hello ma’am?_ ”

“Right, sorry. She’ll have the garden salad, can you add avocados? We’re in 450. Thanks!” 

Nicole huffed and sat back down at the table. Back in January, she got a call from her lawyer, saying that when Nicole turned 30 she inherited her grandfather’s money. He had passed a few years ago and was the only one in her family that was truly accepting of her. They were extremely close and when she wasn’t with her parents she was with her grandfather. Nicole thought she knew everything about him. But apparently she didn’t because she ended up inheriting almost a million dollars. 

Well fast forward three months later to April now and Waverly still had no idea. She didn’t want to tell her because they had just found out they were pregnant and they were both big savers and budgeters. 

Waverly was always one to budget and plan for future expenses, she was extremely proactive. She thought it was exciting to plan for future vacations and their future in general. But as much as she loved it, it was an extremely stressful process. From their future kids to college funds, to daycares, to vacations, to budgeting their emergency fund because anything could happen, their children were being born into Earp territory and just about everything else in between; to say it was a lot of work was an understatement. Nicole didn’t want to worry her or stress her out even more so she had kept it secret. She knew it wasn’t a smart idea and knew Waverly didn’t like to be kept in the dark, but it all slowly but surely slipped her mind after their first ultrasound. 

Waverly opened the bathroom door and did not look happy and glared at her wife as she went to sit back down. 

Nicole didn’t want to face her but could feel the burn of her eyes on her. “I ordered you a garden salad.” 

“Well maybe I didn’t want a garden salad,” Waverly snapped, her glare becoming angrier. She knew she was overreacting and being unreasonable, but right now she was finding it really hard to stay calm. 

“Well _maybe_ you shouldn’t have angrily stormed off into the bathroom right as I called room service,” Nicole retorted back, looking her wife dead in the eyes. 

“Yeah well maybe you shouldn’t be spending so much money. We don’t need room service, that’s extremely expensive and with a baby on the way we can’t afford to be buying the most expensive options!” 

“Waverly how many times have I told you to not worry about it! This is a _vacation,_ something people go to and relax and destress. I’ve been planning this for a while now and I told you I got it covered. Can’t you just leave well enough alone?!” Nicole groaned angrily as she threw her hands up into the air in frustration. 

“We have a _baby_ on the way! An expensive one too! These things aren’t cheap! There’s the nursery, doctor's appointments, diapers, bottles, binkies, formula, clothes, college funds, daycare, our insurance is going to change!” Waverly gesticulated as she listed things off. “Nicole, we have so many things changing and they’re not going to be cheap!”

“This isn’t the time to worry about it! We’re on vacation in Bora Bora! _Bora Bora_ for Christ’s sake! We can talk about it when we get back home!”

“I don’t want to talk about it when we get back home,” Waverly exclaimed in shock as she got up from her seat and stood in front of her. She couldn’t _believe_ how unproblematic Nicole seemed to be viewing this. “I don’t want to be talking about it when our credit score plummets because _you_ were being careless!” 

“Waverly we’re not broke, I told you I got it covered. I wouldn’t have gotten us a vacation here if I didn’t think we could afford it!” 

“Yeah, ok. We can afford this on _my_ part time salary and your _Sheriff's_ salary,” Waverly scoffed. 

Nicole raised an eyebrow. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“It means we’re not rich. We’re not the Kardashians, you’re not a doctor, I’m not a lawyer,” Waverly gestured between them both. “We have to be _smart_ with our money. We can’t be buying 45 dollar cheeseburgers and garden salads!” 

“God it’s not like we’re going to be ordering room service every damn day! There are other places here that we’re going to eat that I’m _sure_ are much cheaper!” 

“You’re sure?” Waverly asked, raising an eyebrow at her. “Yeah well what about the next time? When you’re offered a ‘deluxe package’ or a deal you just _can’t_ pass up or something like that?! Or when they offer you the specials list that just happens to cost more than the regular menu?!”

“Waverly this is a va-ca-tion! We’re on a babymoon for a reason! To relax and have time to ourselves before the baby comes! We’re supposed to be having fun and enjoying our time here. We’re supposed to be swimming and tanning and snorkeling and all that vacation tourist crap! We’re not supposed to be arguing. It’s Bora Bora! It’s time completely to ourselves, no work, no Wynonna, no baby appointments. Can you just stop worrying for one second?! Can you just enjoy yourself?! I don’t know how I’m gonna put up with you if you’re gonna worry the whole fucking time. Jesus Christ.” 

Waverly’s eyes widened and her temper grew even more. “ ‘Put up with me’? _Put up with me_?” she scoffed in disbelief. “Fine, you don’t want to put up with me? You don’t have to.” And with that Waverly was angrily stomping towards the door. 

“Where the hell are you going?” Nicole spat as she got up and followed her. 

Waverly spun back around while slowly walking backward. “Well since you don’t want to ‘put up with me’ I guess you won’t have to. Because apparently, big baby Nicole can’t handle her fucking wife.” She turned back around and walked angrily out the door. 

“You’re being ridiculous!” Nicole shouted in an exasperated tone. 

“Yeah, ok _I’m_ being ridiculous!” Waverly called over her shoulder, continuing to storm down the long walkway past the concierge that was walking up to their door.

“You don’t even know where you’re going!” 

“Don’t start with me, Nicole Rayleigh!” Waverly exclaimed angrily as she kept walking. 

Nicole groaned, extremely frustrated as she ran her hand through her hair. This was not how she wanted their vacation to start.

“Is everything alright, miss?” he asked awkwardly. 

Nicole gave him a tight smile back as she stood back to let him in. “Yep! Everything’s fine, she just, uh, needs some fresh air.” She cringed at the lame excuse she just came up with. They were in Bora Bora of all places and she claimed that she needed fresh air. It’s not like the believability would matter anyway, the end of their argument was on display for everyone to see. 

She glanced down at her left hand, spinning the black wedding band that had replaced her normal diamond for the duration of the trip. She found herself doing it whenever her and Waverly got in an argument. To her it was a reminder that they might be fighting and they might be stubborn, but they made vows; they made vows because they loved each other. For better or for worse and Nicole was going to honor those vows for as long as she lived. 

It made her extremely nervous seeing Waverly storm off like that. They were in a different country they weren’t familiar with at all and she was also pregnant. She knew she was right about expenses and she just made the situation even worse and more stressful as opposed to if she just told her the truth. 

She hated that she upset her wife and hated they were eating their lunches alone. Granted she had a beautiful view and the sound of the water crashing against the pillars below her was relaxing, but she wanted her wife next to her. She wanted to know if she was ok, but she didn’t bring her phone with her as she stormed off, so all Nicole could really do was wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all wanted to know what the place looks like here ya go.  
> https://www.fourseasons.com/borabora/accommodations/specialty_overwater_bungalows/otemanu_over_water_bungalow_suite_with_plunge_pool/
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [My Tumblr Page ](https://haughtearpwe.tumblr.com/)and send me some more feedback, questions, whatever!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and some other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think is my longest chapter yet. Y'all have no idea how much I want to go to Bora Bora though, ugh. Also how tf is it May?? March lasted a million years and April last a fucking day and it feels like we've been in quarantine forever. Pls explain. 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)

Waverly entered the bungalow an hour later. She spent half the time eating her lunch, a less expensive one she would add, and the other half walking the beach with the warm water washing over her feet. 

She felt horrible about how that conversation went, she knew there were better ways to talk about their finances. And she knew Nicole had a point, they shouldn’t be talking about this on their vacation. But she also knew that her own points were valid. 

She took off her flip flops and saw that Nicole wasn’t in the common area and her salad was sitting on the table still, the rest of the plates had been sent back. Seeing that just made her feel more guilty. She went to check the bedroom and that’s when she saw Nicole laying down, fully clothed, not under the covers, passed out. She couldn’t blame her, their whole day was traveling and she was exhausted herself. 

Waverly made her way over to the bed and carefully crawled next to her, laying down on her side and resting her head on her hand. She watched Nicole peacefully sleep. As much as they needed to talk about it, she knew her wife was exhausted and she didn’t want to wake her. She was also pretty damn cute when she was sleeping. 

Sensing someone’s presence Nicole stirred. She stretched her arms out above her head and yawned. She looked over to her left and saw a blurry figure lying next to her, she could only figure that was her wife. 

“Wave?” she croaked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

“I’m right here, honey,” Waverly said quietly. 

Nicole let out a sigh as she turned to her side and looked at Waverly, both unsure of what to say. 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Nicole said quietly, looking down at the white covers they were laying on. 

Waverly opened her mouth to say something, but decided it was best to let Nicole finish. 

“You were right, we have a baby on the way, the nursery still isn’t set up, there are a lot of things that are going to change and like you said, they’re not going to be cheap. You have every right to be concerned about our finances and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this sooner but,” Nicole took a deep breath in before continuing. She was finally going to tell her wife the truth and she was nervous for Waverly’s reaction. 

“But…” 

“So, you know how my grandfather passed a few years ago?” Nicole asked, looking Waverly in the eyes. 

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Well, apparently in his will, it said when I turn 30 I get his inheritance.”

“Inheritance?”

“Yeah, apparently he had a lot of money and apparently… I got all of it.” 

“How much money?”

“A lot,” Nicole said sheepishly. “Almost a million.” 

Waverly inhaled sharply and looked away as she processed that information. She had never had that much money before, never. And add onto the fact that Nicole hid it from her  _ and  _ she was pregnant and her hormones and emotions were all over the place. 

“Specifically how much, do you know?”

“Um, I think it was like 850k. I honestly don’t remember when the lawyer called and said I was inheriting almost a million dollars my mind sorta went somewhere else.”

“So… you’ve known for three months? Since your 30th birthday?” 

Nicole nodded. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you honey. I should’ve, but I didn’t.”

“Yeah, you should’ve.”

Nicole winced at Waverly’s last statement, it was harsh and angry. “I know.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because you were finally pregnant. There were so many things going on I didn’t want to stress you out even more with trying to budget and figure out how much to put away or where to put it away. Savings, college fund, emergency expenses, accidentals, insurance, discretionaries, and everything; I just,” Nicole exhaled. “I just wanted your pregnancy to be as stress free as possible.” 

“So you were just going to wait nine months,” Waverly stated in a blunt tone, acknowledging how ridiculous that logic was. 

Nicole cringed. “I know, it was stupid. And I’m sorry. Waverly, I’m so sorry for what I said earlier. I hope you know I didn’t mean any of it. I don’t… I don’t ‘put up with you,’ that was immature of me to say. I love you, I love everything about you. Worrywart or not I love you and will never stop loving you. I didn’t mean that I was just angry.” She smiled sadly at her wife, hoping that this apology was enough even though she knew her wife deserved more. 

“I’m sorry, too,” Waverly said softly, giving her a small smile back. “There were better ways we could’ve discussed this. I shouldn’t have gotten so upset. I’m sorry I yelled at you and called you a baby. You’re far from that,” she chortled. “You’re not  _ a  _ baby, but you’re  _ my  _ baby.” 

Nicole chuckled as she leaned back in bed and opened her arms, inviting Waverly in. She gladly accepted and curled up next to Nicole as much as her baby bump would allow. They both stared off into the dreamy, ocean, mountain view in front of them. The sun was starting to set, giving them that beautiful and creamy, golden hour. 

“You had every right to be upset with me. I hid something from you, something huge and I shouldn’t have. And besides, you’re pregnant, you’re emotional. You can’t help it.” She rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the top of her head. 

“That’s not really an excuse though,” Waverly said with a sigh. “Being pregnant doesn’t give me a free pass to be an asshole.”

“You weren’t an asshole. You’re a mother to be, you have every right to worry about these things. I’m just sorry my head was so far up my ass.”

Waverly laughed, which brought warmth throughout Nicole’s body. To her, Waverly’s laugh was like a drug, her weakness. Everything about her wife was her weakness, but her laugh made her stomach flutter. It warmed her heart, made her feel like everything was ok even if it wasn’t. 

“Ah, there’s my girl,” Nicole cooed, hugging her even tighter. She gently tilted her head up by the chin and kissed her passionately. “I love you, Waverly. So fucking much. I love our little nugget, too. And I’m sorry that this is how the first day of our vacation went. I promise to be smarter with our money, all the time but especially while we’re here.”

“I love you, too. And thank you for listening,” Waverly hummed, smiling up at her. “The day isn’t completely over.” She craned her head to look out the window, seeing the warm, golden rays that seemed to be lighting up the whole island. “Want to watch the sunset with me?”

Nicole smiled as she got up, interlaced their fingers and walked them outside to the daybed. They curled up together, watching the warm orange sky blend with pinks and purples. They didn’t share more than a few words, they just watched the stunning view and listened to the water around them.

It was a peaceful, intimate moment between the two. But that was quickly interrupted when Waverly felt a sharp sensation in her abdomen. 

“Ahh!” she hissed, sitting up quickly and grabbing her stomach.

“Waverly, what’s wrong?” Nicole asked immediately. “Are you in pain?” 

“No, no I just-” she hissed again, her face tightening in discomfort. She felt another sharp sensation in her abdomen. “What the hell?!” 

“Do I need to get a doctor?” Nicole’s heart rate was starting to pick up, something wasn’t right and her wife was panicked. “Is the baby ok?!” 

“No, I think… I think she’s kicking?” Waverly looked up at Nicole cautiously. “Here, feel.” She gently took Nicole’s hand in her hand and placed it on her belly.

“Wave I don’t feel-”

“Shh! Just give it a minute.” A few seconds later and there was a sharp jab that Nicole could feel clear as day. 

“Holy shit!” Nicole exclaimed, moving closer to the brunette. 

There was another kick and what looked like a foot was pushing up against Waverly’s skin. 

Both Nicole and Waverly smiled at each other, unable to say anything together because they were speechless. 

“Ah, ok, that was my ribs,” Waverly just, wincing just a little bit before smiling back up at her wife. “Our daughter’s kicking,” she whispered, feeling tears form in her eyes. 

“She’s kicking,” Nicole repeated, wiping a tear that was rolling down her cheek. 

It was one thing to see a black and white, pixelated image of their baby where they couldn’t really make out the arms or legs; but it was another thing making out her tiny body parts. And being able to feel it was just a feeling that couldn’t be described. 

“Does it hurt?”

“Not really, it just feels weird. It’s just like a flutter, kinda like gas. It’s definitely going to take some getting used to though.”

Nicole studied Waverly’s stomach, trying to see if they would move again, unfortunately for the both of them she didn’t. 

“I think she’s done,” Waverly said with a sad smile before both her and Nicole laid back down and snuggled. 

“I can’t wait until she’s here,” Nicole said quietly, rubbing Waverly’s arms. 

“Me neither,” Waverly agreed, burying her head further into Nicole’s chest. “I really hope she gets your red hair.” 

“Well, I hope she gets your intelligence. Lord only knows how much I sucked at school.”

Waverly laughed and craned her head to pull Nicole into a sweet kiss. 

"She moved, Nicole. Like, our baby actually _moved_ inside of me." Waverly couldn't quite fathom that thought or that feeling. 

"I know, honey," Nicole cooed. "She probably gets that from Wynonna."

"If it's anything Wynonna she'll never stop."

They laughed, the argument they had earlier in the day well forgotten

They were a couple, they fought, they argued, their days sometimes ended in tears and slammed doors. They weren’t perfect. And they refused to go to bed angry, no matter the severity of the argument. And today was no different. Bora Bora or not, they always,  _ always  _ found a way through it, together. 

* * *

“Babe, there were eels!” 

“I know,” Nicole said with a chuckle, tightening her arms around Waverly’s waist. 

“And little fish!”

“Yeah, I know.” She smiled at her wife’s excitement. 

“There were clams! Like… like in The Little Mermaid! And a turtle! And a shark!” 

Nicole kissed the bottom of Waverly’s jaw and looked up at her with a huge smile on her face. They had spent most of the day boating in the Pacific Blue Ocean and snorkeling in the beautiful coral reefs and marine life. They had a late lunch and were now at the beach, wading in the water wrapped up in each other’s arms. Waverly was sitting in Nicole’s lap with her arms wrapped around her neck and Nicole had her arms around her waist, one hand resting on her baby bump. The calm, warm waters were nice and unbelievably clear, it was like swimming in tap water. It also relieved a lot of Waverly’s back pain. 

“So you had fun?” 

“Are you kidding me?! I had so much fun! We’re going to have to come back with the kids sometime in the future.” 

“I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Nicole said, kissing her shoulder. She glanced down at her watch and saw that it was almost 3 PM, they had been at the beach for almost two hours and had dinner reservations at 5:30. 

“Hey, we should get going if we want to have time to get ready  _ and  _ relax before dinner tonight.”

Waverly nodded and got off Nicole’s lap. They both stood up and walked to shore, the water only coming up to their waist. They gathered their things and began their leisurely walk back to their bungalow. 

“Damn,” Nicole said with a shake of the head as they walked onto the dock that led them to their suite.

“What?” Waverly asked with a furrowed brow. 

“My wife is just really hot.” Nicole quickly tapped Waverly’s bump and admired her floral print bikini. It may have been just a  _ tad  _ too small but her wife didn’t seem to care and Nicole certainly wasn’t complaining. 

Waverly snorted as she opened the door and entered their bungalow. “Please, I’m fat and bloated, I’m far from hot.”

Nicole scoffed as she set down their things on the table and followed Waverly into the bathroom. 

“Waverly Haught, just stop,” she said firmly, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into her arms. “You are gorgeous, breathtakingly stunning. I've known that since the day we met and that’s not going to change. It doesn’t matter if you’re pregnant. Honey, you turn me on more than I can say, and quite honestly I think your baby bump is incredibly sexy and I’m going to miss it when our little girl is here. You’re creating life,” she placed her hand on her growing bump. “You’re carrying our daughter and I think it’s a beautiful thing; I think  _ you’re  _ beautiful, ok?” 

Waverly blushed and looked up at her with a shy grin. “Really? You think I’m just  _ that  _ hot?”

“I think you’re the hottest girl to walk the earth. Scouts honor.” Nicole goofily held up her hand like she was going to pledge. 

Waverly laughed. “You think I’m hotter than Keira Knightley?” 

Nicole shook her head and placed a kiss to Waverly’s left cheek. 

“Ruby Rose?”

Nicole nodded again and placed another kiss to her right cheek. 

“Even Miss Honey from Matilda?!”

Nicole let out a hardy laugh as she cupped her wife’s face gently in her hands and kissed her softly. “I think you’re hotter than all of those women combined. I know you don’t feel beautiful right now, and that’s ok. But trust me when I say, you’re the most gorgeous, exquisite thing I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

Waverly giggled and pulled her in for another kiss. 

“Why don’t I show you how much?” Nicole asked upon seeing her wife’s hesitation. 

Waverly rolled her eyes playfully but kissed Nicole passionately as she both walked them back towards the shower.

* * *

“Do you wanna paint the nursery yellow?” Nicole asked as she took a sip of her wine. 

Waverly shrugged. “I don’t know, I don’t know if I necessarily like yellow.”

They had ordered their food not that long ago and now were enjoying their drinks the night time view of beautiful French Polynesia that was all around them. They had specifically requested a seat right next to the water and were admiring all the reef sharks, stingrays, and little fish swimming by. They wanted to try and get away from reality a little bit, but they just couldn’t help it so here they were talking about the nursery. 

“Do we wanna keep it gender neutral?”

“Yeah, that’s probably best,” Waverly agreed with a nod. 

“Maybe white?” Nicole suggested. 

“Eh, kinda boring, don’t you think? We could keep the colors kinda light, maybe-” 

Waverly’s phone rang abruptly. She picked it up from the table and saw it was her sister calling to facetime. Besides the first day of their arrival in Bora Bora they hadn’t talked to anyone back at home. 

“Who is it?” Nicole asked curiously. 

“It's Wynonna,” Waverly said with a sigh as she set down her piña colada. “Do I answer it?”

Nicole thought for a second. “Maybe, just to be safe. Make it quick?”

Waverly nodded as she pressed the answer button. “Hey, Nonna!”

_ “Yo! Babygirl! How’s the vacation going with Haughtstuff!?” _

“See for yourself.” Waverly smiled and held the flipped the camera around, showing the breathtaking view they were being blessed with. Lucky enough for them the sun was setting, giving them an orange and pink sunset, painting the clouds around it.

_ “Holy fuck! I’m sneaking in your suitcase next time!” _

“Yeah, nice try Earp,” Nicole chimed in, leaning forward so she could see her sister-in-law.

Waverly giggled as she turned the camera back around and turned so her sister could see both of them. 

_ “Tater Haught! You went all out!”  _

“I know, all the best for my lady,” Nicole said, smiling sweetly at Waverly. 

_ “How many times have you fucked since you got there?!”  _

“Jesus, Nonna!” Waverly exclaimed in embarrassment, quickly lowering the volume as she ran her fingers through her hair. 

“Oh a  _ whole  _ bunch of times,” Nicole said proudly with a sly smirk. 

“Don’t encourage this!” Waverly gave her an annoyed glare. 

_ “Yeah that’s my bitch!”  _ Wynonna said, giving her a grin right back.

“Nonna, why are you even calling? Don’t you have put Alice to bed?” Waverly asked, already starting to get annoyed by her sister. 

_ “We’re staying up late tonight watching a movie. Speak of the cute little devil, Alice come say hi to your Aunties.”  _

Waverly and Nicole could hear a faint shriek of excitement before the padding of footsteps became louder and louder. 

_ “Auntie Cole, Auntie Waverly!”  _ The little girl squealed as she jumped onto her mother's lap and shoved her face right into the phone. 

Both Nicole and Waverly laughed at the sight of their niece’s forehead. 

“You have to back up a little bit so we can see you, love!” Nicole chuckled. 

_ “Oh, hi Aunties!”  _

“Hi, baby! Are you excited to watch your movie with mommy?”

_ “Yes! But I miss you guys. When are you coming home?!”  _

“Two days, sweets! We’ll be home before you know it!” 

_ “Can you come home now?”  _ The little girl asked hopefully. 

“No, not right now, honey. I’m sorry,” Waverly answered, her heart a little heavy having to say no to a question so innocent by their little niece. She was normally ok saying no when she was disciplining her, but this was different, it felt like she was letting her down. 

“These two days will fly by so fast. I promise! When we’re home we’ll show you all the pictures we took while we’re here ok?” Nicole comforted when Alice’s smile dropped just a bit. 

She nodded.  _ “You promise?” _

“We promise. Hey, guess what?” Waverly asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

_ “What?” _

“We saw a shark!” 

_ “A shark?!” _

“That’s right! We saw some other super cool sea animals but you’re going to have to wait until we get home to see them!” 

_ “Ugh, ok! Come home quickly!” _

“We will, we promise you!” 

_ “Hey, kid, why don’t you see if daddy needs help getting the movie snacks, ok?” _

_ “Ok, mommy!” _

Wynonna watched her run off to the kitchen before returning to the screen. 

“Hey Nonna, guess what?”

_ “Chicken butt.” _

Waverly rolled her eyes and ignored her sister’s comment. “The baby kicked!”

_ “Holy shit! When!?” _

“The first day we were here!”

_ “Did it hurt?!” _

“A little bit, she kicked my ribs a few times. But it was so surreal, you’ll have to feel when I come back home.”

_ “Has it been happening every day now?” _

“Yeah, not for too long though but it happens a few times a day.”

“It was so cool, Wynonna,” Nicole said, smiling at her sister-in-law. “She’s got some pretty strong feet.” 

_ “She takes after me,” _ Wynonna stated proudly.  _ “By the way, your dog has now made Alice beg for one every second of every day.” _

“Well maybe you should get her a dog,” Nicole stated, plain and simple. 

_ “No way! Those fuckers are a lot of work. You’re lucky I’m watching your dog and pussy.” _

“How are they doing by the way?”

_ “Oh they’re great,”  _ Wynonna waved her off.  _ “They sleep with Alice literally every night. Maple is like Alice’s little guard dog. Here, I’ll send you a picture.” _ She paused their Facetime and quickly sent the picture over. 

“Aww!” they both exclaimed simultaneously. Calamity was at the foot of her bed and Maple was curled up protectively right next to Alice, her eyes intently on the door. It was truly adorable and both of them couldn’t wait to see how their pets would interact with their daughter. 

_ “Mommy come watch the movie!”  _

_ “Ok, kid, I’m coming!” _

“We’ll see you in a few days, Nonna,” Waverly said with a smile. 

_ “Hey get me one of those keychain things! Y’ know so I can pretend I went there!” _

Nicole laughed. “Bye, Wynonna.” 

_ “Bye, y’all! And for your neighbor’s sake get them some earplugs!” _

“Oh my God, bye!” Waverly quickly hung up the phone before her sister could say anything else more embarrassing. 

“I guess we can never really escape  _ Wynonnus Interruptus _ ,” Nicole mumbled.

“Yeah, admit it though, you miss her,” Waverly said with a smirk. 

“I do not!” Nicole denied it quickly. “I miss the pets and our precious little niece. That’s it.”

“Mhm, yeah ok,” Waverly waved her off, going back to sipping her drink. 

“I don’t miss her!”

“I believe you,” Waverly said in a high pitched voice, making it obvious she didn’t. She eyed her wife, giving her a knowing look. 

“Ok fine, maybe I miss her a little bit,” Nicole caved. “But not as much as our Maple or Calamity or Alice, ok? Let’s just leave it at that.” 

“Oh, you little family woman,” Waverly said with a smile as she shook her head. “You’re adorable.” 

Nicole rolled her eyes and smiled. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Waverly blushed. “I wish we didn’t have to go so soon. I wish we could just… pick it all up and bring it home with us.”

“Me too. But I  _ know  _ you miss them,” Nicole said. 

“I do,” Waverly admitted. “But this was an amazing vacation, love. And I’m so thankful you brought us here. Y’ know, we get so wrapped up in our lives we forget to take a step back and put ourselves first. This vacation was so needed and  _ so  _ beautiful might I add. So thank you, again.”

“Oh honey, I swear you’re the only one that can make me cry,” Nicole said, her voice cracking just a teeny bit. She pulled herself together and continued. “You deserve it. I don’t think I ever properly said thank you. Thank you for carrying our little girl, thank you for already being an amazing mother. She’s not even here yet but our little Avery is so lucky. And… I’m sorry again for how our vacation started,” she said sheepishly. 

“Hey,” Waverly placed her hand over Nicole’s. “That’s in the past, we worked it out. We’re ok, ok?”

Nicole smiled and nodded, she turned her head towards their waiter as she saw him walk over to their table with their food. 

“You better eat up so you have enough stamina for tonight,” Nicole said as soon as their waiter walked away.

“Oh really? Why’s that Miss Haught?” Waverly asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Nicole gave her a smirk. “You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wynonnus Interruptus I stg. Y'all lying if you didn't think Miss Honey was hot, eight year old me was shook the first time I watched that movie. 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [My Tumblr Page ](https://haughtearpwe.tumblr.com/)and send me some more feedback, questions, whatever!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300 Kudos!! Y'all are amazing, much love to you all and wash ya damn hands <3

“Wave are you  _ sure  _ you want this?” Nicole asked as she walked down the store aisle. 

It was almost ten o’clock at night and Waverly had sent Nicole on a mission to the store. She normally wouldn’t send her wife out to the store in the middle of the night. But her pregnancy cravings were really getting the best of her. 

_ “I’m sure, babe.”  _

“But you don’t even like Ramen.” 

_ “It’s what the baby wants, Nicole.”  _

Nicole furrowed her brows and nodded. “Alright, honey,” she breathed out as she bent down, and grabbed a few cups of Instant Ramen. 

Waverly was 30 weeks as of yesterday and her appetite hasn’t changed too much. One con of her big appetite was the heartburn, which wasn’t warmly welcomed by the brunette. But that certainly did not stop her from giving in to her cravings. 

“Anything else we need?”

_ “Ooh get some Eggo Waffles, too,” _ Waverly said eagerly.  _ “We’re also out of almond milk and bread… oh and some peanut butter! That’ll go great with the waffles.” _

Nicole laughed at her wife’s recent big appetite. “Ok, I’ll be home soon, I love you.”

_ “I love you, too sweetie!”  _

Nicole hung up her phone and put it back in her pocket. She shook her head and chuckled. 

“Ramen, Eggo Waffles, and peanut butter. God, she’s so adorable,” she mumbled to herself as a smile played at her lips at the thought of her wife. 

* * *

“Shit!” Waverly mumbled to herself as she heard Nicole walk into their bedroom. She was so lost in thought that she hadn’t heard her come in. 

“I got you extra Ramen,” Nicole said cheerfully. “Honey, what are you doing?” she asked, walking in on Waverly who seemed to be staring at her naked body in front of their body mirror. 

“Uhh, n- nothing,” Waverly stuttered, quickly trying to tie her bathrobe. 

“Waverly…” Nicole cooed, walking over to her wife. 

“No, it’s nothing, I’m fine!” Waverly quickly went back to putting the folded laundry in the drawers. She was doing a messy job of it too, which was just a clear indicator to Nicole that something was on her mind and it certainly wasn’t laundry. 

“Honey,” Nicole breathed out, placing her hand over Waverly’s which was currently about to pick up another shirt. She gave her a knowing look. 

Waverly couldn’t resist those hazel eyes so she went and sat at the edge of the bed. 

“What’s going on, love?” Nicole asked, brushing some hair off her shoulder and rubbing her back. 

She let out a long, deep sigh and looked over sadly at her wife. “It’s just… well y’ know… with a pregnancy there are a lot of changes that happen… including, um, bodily changes.” 

“Yeah. Is that what's bothering you?”

“I don’t know, I guess I just… obviously I’ve been eating a lot more and that comes with… weight gain and bloating and all that fun stuff,” Waverly looked away from her wife.

Truthfully she had been having a lot of body issues lately. She didn’t normally have this problem, but lately, she had been extremely insecure over her body and she was afraid Nicole would find her unattractive and not want to be with her anymore. 

“I’m just afraid that you’ll see the extra skin and stretch marks, and the cellulite and you won’t think I’m attractive anymore and…” 

“And I won’t want to be with you anymore,” Nicole finished for her. 

Waverly nodded and looked up at her with glossy eyes. She knew she was being a little ridiculous, but it was slowly becoming a genuine fear of hers. 

“Waverly, you are carrying our child. Our firstborn, our little girl! Do you know how crazy awesome that is? Of course, there are going to be bodily changes. Your body is changing to meet the needs of our daughter. And to me, that makes you  _ insanely  _ hot and super sexy,” Nicole said earnestly, a smile playing on her lips. 

Waverly didn’t answer, she just looked at Nicole with a pout of the lip, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. 

“I know you don’t feel beautiful and I know you’ve been insecure, but the extra skin, the stretch marks, all of it; it doesn’t matter to me, not one bit. I fell in love with the person in here,” Nicole pointed to her heart before gently wiping her tears with the pads of her thumb. “I fell in love with a smart, compassionate, thoughtful young woman that I was lucky enough to meet in a bar four years ago. What I love about you Waverly isn’t your body, it’s your sweetness, your kind, and caring nature. You’re so patient, selfless and  _ so  _ damn stubborn. And you don’t let me get away with anything.” 

Waverly giggled, more tears rolling down her cheek. Her smile quickly faded. “But, pretty soon my boobs are going to be huge and-”

“Waverly’s there’s nothing you could do to run me off. Nothing. Some stretch marks or extra skin sure as hell ain’t gonna do it. No matter how your body changes, no matter the hormones, the cravings, no matter what I will be there; supporting you every step of the way. The only way I would leave is if you ordered me away, other than that you’re stuck with me.” 

Nicole rubbed her back before pulling her into a tight hug. “I love you, Waverly. I love  _ everything  _ about you. Ok? And I will spend every day telling you how beautiful you are. Do you want me to show you how much you mean to me?” she asked in a sultry tone. 

Waverly smiled and sniffled. “I’d love to but… I’m just really not in the mood,” she said sheepishly. “I can, um- if you’re in the mood, I can…”

“No, sweetie. That’s ok, why don’t I get out of this uniform, we can order some takeout and while we wait we can cuddle in bed. Sound like a plan?” She wiped the last of Waverly’s tears and kissed her forehead. 

Waverly shook her head in disbelief. “How do you always do that?”

“Do what?”

“Flip my mood so easily, make me feel… just… amazing! You always,  _ always  _ know what to say, you  _ never  _ pressure me into anything I don’t want to do and you make me feel so good about myself, even when I feel insecure.” Waverly eyes on her lap. “You make me feel so seen and heard, you’re my rock and sometimes I just don’t understand how… I don’t even know what I don’t understand! You’re just too good to be true.” 

“No, love. It’s all true,” Nicole said sweetly, tilting her chin and looking her in the eye. “I think we balance each other out because you’re my rock, too.” She grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. 

Waverly pulled Nicole into a tight embrace before letting her get changed out of her uniform. “I’ll be back,” she announced as she headed for the door. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To get my ramen and eggos. If you’re nice I’ll let you have some,” she said with a smirk as she walked out to the door. 

“Hurry and your cute little but back here!” 

Waverly laughed and headed down the stairs. This certainly wouldn’t be the first time she was in awe of how amazing her wife was. She had met someone irreplaceable and was lucky enough to start a family with her. She had meant what she said, that sometimes it seemed too good to be true. It all seemed too good to be true. But it was all real, Nicole was there, and she wasn’t going anywhere. 

* * *

“How’s my niece and grandniece doin’?” Gus asked as she handed Waverly a glass of sweet tea. 

“I’m ok, Gus. I’m a little swollen and I feel like a water buffalo,” Waverly said, glancing down at her growing stomach. “But… I’m doing ok.”

Gus eyed her niece, she could sense an uneasiness in her tone. Something was off with her. 

“What’s wrong, Waverly?”

She raised an eyebrow. “What? Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me. I’ve raised you since you were six years old. Something’s wrong.”

Waverly sighed and looked at her aunt. “I’m just… I’m nervous that I’m not going to be a good mother. And I tend to jump to conclusions and I’m scared that I won’t have a relationship with our daughter. I didn’t have a very good example growing up… she left, twice. I just don’t want to be like her.” 

“Waverly, sweetheart, you are nothing like your mother. Just because you didn’t have a good example when you were a little girl doesn’t mean you’re going to be a bad mother! Look at you, no matter how hard things got with Nicole you always stayed; you never ran. No matter how many fights you got in. You two share one of the purest forms of love and Avery is the luckiest little girl to be born into that. You’re going to be an amazing mother darlin’, don’t doubt yourself.”

She looked up at Gus with glossy eyes, a few tears rolled down Waverly’s cheek. She let out a shaky breath as her aunt pulled her into a hug. 

“Oh sweetheart, you’re ok,” she cooed, running her hand through Waverly’s hair. “Look at Wynonna, if she can do it you can do it too.”

Waverly let out a wet laugh as she grabbed a napkin and dried her tears. “Thank you Gus, I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” she smiled at her niece. “I tried out this vegan recipe and I’d really like you to taste test it.” Gus quickly got up and started rummaging through the fridge. 

Waverly chuckled as her aunt knocked multiple containers and bottles over. Gus wasn’t one for feelings, but damn did she have her moments. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter but a chapter nonetheless.

“So, where is Sheriff Tater Haught? Shouldn’t she be here helping you with all this?” Wynonna asked as they walked down the feeding aisle of their local store, Baby Depot. 

“She had a conference call,” Waverly said as she browsed the various shelves full of baby bottles. “So here you are.” 

“What are you looking for?”

“Nursery slash newborn essentials. I have a list, it’s in my purse.”

Wynonna opened her sister's purse and pulled out the very long list of items. “Holy fuck, why are there so many things on here?!” 

“Because newborns require a lot of essential items, Nonna. Besides we should’ve started the nursery  _ weeks  _ ago, I’m already 30 weeks and you never know when she decides she wants to arrive early.” 

“Isn’t that what a baby shower is for? So you don’t have to buy everything yourself?” 

“Well we  _ obviously  _ haven’t had one yet, had we?” 

“Why not?! How irresponsible,” Wynonna huffed. 

“Who declared themselves in charge of that department?” Waverly said, glaring at her sister. 

“Huh? Ohh,” Wynonna tipped her head. “Right me. I’m on it baby girl, baby shower is a go.” 

“Get Chrissy to help you, I know she’d  _ love  _ help out. She could probably help you with the decorating.”

“Are you saying I’m not capable of decorating?” Wynonna asked, feigning offense. 

“Just a little,” Waverly responded with a smirk. “Nonna, I don’t  _ really  _ need you here. I just wanted the company. You’re more than welcome to leave if you have other plans,” she offered earnestly. 

“Hell no! I’m helping plan my niece’s nursery, ain’t  _ no way  _ I’m letting you and Ginger Spice get all the credit.” 

Waverly chuckled as she threw two packs of three baby bottles into the cart. “I’m sure Avery will appreciate that. Hey help me find the breast pump?”

“Breast pump?” Wynonna asked with a cocked head. “The fuck is that?”

“It just gives you a little more freedom when you're breastfeeding, especially if you’re not using formula. Like if Nicole and I wanted to go out, you obviously couldn’t provide so I’d pump so you’d have a bottle ready for her. Or if I didn’t feel like breastfeeding in public. Y’ know just stuff like that.” 

“So… basically,” Wynonna licked her lips. “You’d be like… a human cow?”

Waverly raised an eyebrow, considering it for a second before agreeing. “I guess so. Although I wouldn’t recommend going around calling breastfeeding mothers ‘cows’ unless you want a mutiny.” 

“No, of course not,” Wynonna said, wavering her off. “Is this it?” She pointed to the package on the bottom shelf.

“Yeah, throw that in the cart.” 

They walked out of the aisle into a new one, the cute, baby toys and stuffed animal section. 

“Oh my gosh, this is adorable,” Waverly said, grabbing the elephant security blanket and throwing it into the cart. “These too!” She grabbed two WubbaNub Elephant pacifiers and threw them into the cart as well. “This too!” She also grabbed an incredibly fluffy and plush elephant stuffed animal. Even Wynonna thought it was adorable. 

“Are we going with an elephant themed here?”

“Sure, why not?”

“What are you painting the nursery?”

“We want to keep it gender neutral so we’re going with a light gray. Nicole’s already started painting the nursery. We got white curtains that should be coming in soon. Speaking of which we could really use your help painting, Nicole doesn’t want me in there with all the fumes.” She chuckled, realizing the connection between the gray paint and the elephants. “I guess an elephant theme works really well then.” 

“A chance to fling paint on Haughtstuff? I’ll take it,” Wynonna quipped. 

Waverly rolled her eyes and smiled at her sister as they made their way into the bath aisle. She immediately grabbed an elephant style robe and bath towels, then grabbed a baby bathtub and some soft washcloths. 

“What are you going to have everyone else for the shower?” Wynonna asked as she followed her sister into another aisle. 

“Onesies, toys, diaper stuff, strollers, high chairs, stuff like that. Nicole and I will be handling the nursery but everything else is fair game.” 

Wynonna nodded and she began writing stuff down in her notes app. 

“Planning for the shower?” Waverly asked as she eyed her sister. 

“Maybe,” she mumbled. “Alright, I’m going to look around,” she said, shoving her phone into her back pocket. 

“Don’t go too far!” Waverly exclaimed before Wynonna was out of sight.

“Yeah, yeah!” 

Waverly smiled and shook her head at her sister. She was sure their baby shower was going to be a memorable one. And it was going to be fun hearing how she and Chrissy argued back and forth over the details. 

* * *

“I just don’t understand why Wynonna’s not capable of fixing the tap herself, I do it all the time,” Waverly argued as she and Nicole walked towards Shorty’s. 

  
  


“Maybe she broke it even more,” Nicole said with a shrug as she opened the door. 

“I thought Gus was working today so she’d… holy shit!” Waverly exclaimed at the sight of baby decorations, pink, gray, and white balloons, and even a giant-sized baby piñata. 

“Surprise!” Everyone shouted simultaneously. 

“Did you know this was happening?” Waverly asked as she turned to Nicole, who looked equally surprised. 

“No, this is amazing!” Nicole exclaimed as they both were being pulled into hugs by their friends and family. 

“Happy baby shower, babygirl!” Wynonna exclaimed, pulling her sister and sister-in-law in giant hugs. 

“Are you surprised?!” Chrissy asked, leading them both to the bar. 

“Hell yes! I thought Wynonna needed help fixing the tap!” 

“This is beautifully decorated Chrissy,” Nicole complimented as she accepted a beer from her. 

“Hey! I helped too!” Wynonna chimed in as she took a beer as well. 

Waverly smiled before she was pulled into more hugs by Champ and Stephanie. 

“Waverly you’re glowing,” Stephanie complimented. 

“Thanks Steph,” Waverly said with a blush.

“How’s it been going?” Champ asked, taking a sip of beer. 

“Ah, it’s pretty good I guess. I feel a bit like a whale though,” Waverly said, looking down at her big belly. 

“Well you don’t look it,” Nicole said, coming up behind her and placing a kiss on her temple. 

“Waverly you look great!” Gus said, pulling Waverly into yet another hug. 

“Thanks Gus,” Waverly said, blushing again. 

“Waves!” Rosita called out as she walked up behind her, kissing her cheek and pulling her into a hug. “How are you feeling? How is she?”

“She’s doing really great. She’s made a habit of kicking my ribs every morning though,” she said with a chuckle. 

“She’ll be throwing punches before you know it,” Rosita said with a wink. 

“Yo who’s helping me beat this thing?!” Wynonna called out to everyone. 

“Oh you’re on, Earp,” Nicole said, rolling up her sleeves and walking over to the big baby piñata hanging from the ceiling. 

“Not before me!” Champ said. 

Both Dolls, Doc, and Rosita made their way over too. The rest of them watched, amused by everyone’s dizzy, blindfolded attempt at wacking the giant, hanging baby. 

After beating the piñata to a pulp various soaps, lotions, and pacifiers all fell out. Both women were sure they had an overflow of all three. Slowly but surely all the guests migrated towards the buffet table. It was a small baby shower. Obviously her family was there along with Chrissy, Champ and Stephanie, Doc, Dolls, and Jeremy as well. Despite the size they still all had so much fun. Wynonna had planned some pretty amazing party games and they had received some great gifts. Their favorite had to be the one from Wynonna though, it was onesie with Avery written at the top and an elephant sitting in the middle, perfect for their elephant theme. 

All in all for their due date fast approaching, their baby shower was the perfect de-stressor from the chaos of it all. They were able to enjoy a really fun afternoon with their friends and receive some pretty thoughtful gifts in the process. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Def not my favorite one! Thanks for all the love y'all and stay safe <3 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)

“Babygirl that’s like the millionth time you’ve grabbed your stomach in pain,” Wynonna chided, giving her sister a knowing look. 

“I’m fine,” Waverly said, keeping her face resolute. 

Truth was, she wasn’t fine. She had been having some pretty painful contractions ever since she woke up that morning. They had progressively been getting worse and seemed to be happening every ten minutes. She googled it and was pretty sure she was in labor, but she was an Earp and only 36 weeks pregnant. Her wife had been out on patrol all morning. She could  _ at least  _ wait until she was back from patrol… except that wouldn’t be until 5 PM that night. It was only noon. 

“I’m calling bullshit,” Wynonna quipped, walking over to her desk and leaning up against. “Do you want me to call Nicole?” 

“No,” Waverly replied without skipping a beat. “She’s busy.” 

“She can delegate. We have Lonnie for that.”

“I’m fine.” Waverly forced a smile. 

Wynonna was unconvinced, seeing her sister twinge in pain. But she decided to leave it. She didn’t feel like arguing and she had been getting through the day pretty well. 

Waverly was almost positive she was in labor, but so far she had been doing ok. And she wasn’t going to keep Nicole from work. 

* * *

Fast forward three hours later and Waverly was in some serious pain. The sharp contractions were now six minutes apart and it was extremely difficult to concentrate. She hadn’t gotten anywhere in the past twenty minutes. 

“Oh fuck,” Waverly breathed out, hearing a huge gush of water hit the floor. “Dammit. Nonna!” 

“Babygirl, you ok?!” Wynonna asked, running into the office with a cup of coffee in hand. “Oh shit!” she exclaimed, seeing the big pool of water on the floor and on the chair. 

“Um, can you call, Nicole?” she asked, standing up to gather her things. She didn’t want to do this, but now it was time to face the music. 

“Yeah, yeah get your things I’ll clean this up,” Wynonna said, turning around to grab paper towels from the kitchen. 

She quickly pulled out her phone and called Nicole. 

_ “Wynonna, is everything ok?” _

“Your wife is in labor!”

_ “What?! Labor?!” _

“Her water broke in the office a few minutes ago. I’m taking her to the hospital, so I’ll meet you there?” Wynonna bent down and started cleaning up the amniotic fluid everywhere. 

_ “She’s only 36 weeks!” _

“36 weeks is perfectly normal, have Lonnie take over. She’s been having contractions all day so meet us at the hospital!”

_ “Shit, ok. Fuck, fuck! I’m having a baby!”  _

Wynonna smiled as she hung up the phone and threw the paper towels into the trash. She gathered her things and helped Waverly out the door.

“Laura I have to take Waverly to the hospital, tell Dolls we probably won’t be back tonight.”

The dark-haired front desk attendee nodded. She congratulated them as they walked out. 

“How far apart are your contractions?” Wynonna asked as she put the key in the ignition. 

“Six… I think five minutes now,” Waverly said, wincing as another one hit her. 

Wynonna pushed on the gas pedal a little harder. She sure as hell wasn’t letting her baby sister have her firstborn in her beat up blue pick up truck. 

* * *

“Holy fuck, I’m here!” Nicole exclaimed, running to Waverly’s bedside. “How are the contractions?! Are you pushing yet?!” 

Waverly laughed as she squeezed Nicole’s hand. “I’m 9 centimeters dilated, so not yet.”

“Why didn't you say anything?!” Nicole asked, moving to sit next to her wife. “You should’ve called or texted! I would’ve come straight back to the station and brought you to the hospital.” 

“I mean… I don’t know. You had work, I had work,” Waverly said with a shrug. 

Nicole sighed and shook her head with a smile. “You’re so damn stubborn.” She leaned in and kissed Waverly sweetly on the forehead. “Where’s Wynonna?”

“Cafeteria.” 

“How are you feeling, do you want ice chips? Or… um, water?” 

Waverly shook her head. “The nurse came in and gave me an epidural a few minutes ago. Can you just stay here with me?” 

“Of course baby,” Nicole said, adjusting herself on the bed so she was more comfortable. “How long have you been having contractions?” 

Waverly looked at her sheepishly. “Um, since this morning?”

“ _ This morning?!  _ Waverly Haught!” Nicole chastised. 

“I know, I know. I’m stubborn. But in my defense I didn’t think it was labor!” 

“Hey, it’s ok. We’re here now and any minute we’re going to meet our daughter,” Nicole said sweetly. “We’re going to meet our little Avery.” 

“Ok so the cafeteria food sucks so when we’re done here we’re ordering an extra large pizza,” Wynonna exclaimed as she entered the room with a coffee in hand. “Haughtshit! You made it.”

Nicole smiled. “Thanks for bringing her Wynonna.”

“Hey when she’s old enough tell her I was there first,” she quipped, shooting her sister-in-law a smirk. 

“Yeah right, Earp. I think-”

“Alright Mrs. Haught!” Dr. Montgomery said cheerfully as she entered the room and sat in front of her legs. “Oh Sheriff, it’s nice to see you!”

“You too, Doctor Montgomery,” Nicole greeted, getting up and standing back at Waverly’s side.

“Waverly, I’m just going to check your dilation ok?”

Waverly nodded as she reached for both her sister’s and wife’s hand. 

“Looks like you’re 10 centimeters,” she said with a smile. 

“It’s time to meet our daughter?”

“It’s time to meet your daughter.” Dr. Montgomery smiled once more at her as she paged the rest of her team. 

“Nicole,” Waverly whispered, pure terror written all over her face. 

“Hey, hey I’m right here. I’m right here, I love you and I know you can do this. You’re my little superwoman.” Nicole bent down and kissed her passionately. 

“Nonna,” Waverly said, turning towards her sister. “If anything is going to happen to me-”

“Shh, shut up. Nothing is going to happen to you,” Wynonna reassured, squeezing her hand gently. 

“She’s right,” Dr. Montgomery said. “Nothing is going to happen except you get to meet your baby.” 

Waverly looked up and all of a sudden there were a whole bunch of nurses standing around her. 

“Are you ready?” 

Waverly nodded, looking back at her wife and sister who were giving her nothing but encouraging smiles. She was terrified, but she had her greatest support system by her side. Her two favorite people in the world were about to become three. 

It was a little overwhelming, seeing so many people with masks and scrubs on, but she knew she was going to be ok. After everything she had gone through, this moment, this moment was all she had been dreaming about. 

Their daughter was going to be in her arms soon and personally, she couldn’t wait to meet her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya not my best work lol, hope you enjoyed nonetheless. 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [My Tumblr Page ](https://haughtearpwe.tumblr.com/)and send me some more feedback, questions, whatever!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Avery!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I cannot tell you how much I love the name, Avery. I think it might've topped my first name choice for a girl which was Hazel. I could genuinely see myself naming my future daughter Avery Quinn... 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)

“She’s beautiful,” Nicole cooed as she laid next to Waverly, watching her breastfeed their little miracle. 

Waverly had given birth about half an hour ago. Everything had gone smoothly and Avery was out in about twenty minutes, not without a few curse words from Waverly of course. Her and Wynonna had been her cheerleaders the whole time and she knew she wouldn’t have been able to do it without them. Although, Dr. Montgomery wasn’t sure who was more nervous, Waverly or Nicole. 

Measurements and tests had been completed and now it was just her and Nicole with their little girl in their dimly lit hospital room. 

“I know. She has red hair just like you.” Waverly gently ran her fingers through their daughter's wispy red hairs. The eyes and hair were exactly the same. 

“Yeah, but she has your nose and I’m hoping for your smile,” Nicole said, kissing her temple, brushing some sweat-dampened hair from her face. “You did an amazing job. Thank you, thank you for bringing our little nugget into the world.” 

“No,  _ thank you  _ for being here through it all. You were my rock, no matter how hormonal or ridiculous I was being. Storming off in Bora Bora or yelling at you for not doing the dishes even if it was my night to do them, you never left. And I’m forever thankful for you.” 

“I love you,” Nicole whispered, kissing her passionately on the lips. 

“I love you more,” Waverly said, putting her robe back over her breast after Avery was done feeding. 

“Knock, knock,” Wynonna said as she quietly entered the room. 

“Mommy I wanna see!” Alice exclaimed excitedly with a balloon in hand. 

“Shh, we have to be quiet little lady. Avery’s ears are sensitive,” Doc said. 

Alice ran up to Waverly’s side and quickly climbed onto the bed, leaning her little body on her leg. 

“We got you a balloon!” 

Waverly chuckled. “Thank you, sweetie.”

“Is that the baby?” she asked curiously, while letting the balloon go, only to have it be anchored to the ground by a clip. 

“She sure is,” Waverly said. “Do you want to hold her?”

Alice’s eyes went wide. “Can I?”

“Of course, sweets,” Nicole said, smiling at her niece. “Come sit next to Auntie Wave.” 

Alice did as she was told and sat completely still, letting Waverly place the newborn in her arms. She gently rested on hand under her body and the other under her hand, but let Alice do the rest. 

“She’s gorgeous, Waverly,” Doc said, taking off his hat and scooting a chair up. 

“How is she?” Wynonna asked

“She’s perfect,” Waverly said. “Hey, love, let’s let momma hold her ok?”

Alice nodded and kept her eyes fixated on her new little cousin as she was handed off to Wynonna. 

“Holy… nope, not going to swear in front of the baby. Not yet,” Wynonna whispered as she sat on the bed next to Waverly, holding Avery tightly in her arms. “She’s got your hair Haughtstuff.” 

“I know, isn’t she just so beautiful? I could eat her up,” Nicole said with a proud smile. 

“Well mini Haughtpocket, welcome to the world,” Wynonna said, kissing her forehead softly. 

“Oh my God Wynonna, she’s an hour old let’s not start with the nicknames yet,” Nicole said while rolling her eyes. 

Wynonna chuckled. “She’s just jealous because you’re cuter.” 

Nicole groaned and Waverly laughed, watching her three favorite girls interact was her favorite thing. 

Wynonna offered Doc Avery, he hesitated at first, but once she was in her arms he was just fine. “Why hello there, Avery. I’m your Uncle Doc,” he said sweetly, smiling down at his niece. 

“We actually have something to ask you guys,” Waverly said, sitting up in bed. She looked over at Nicole, who gave her an encouraging smile back. “We want to ask you two if you’d want to be Avery’s godparents.”

Both their eyes went wide. 

“Really?” Wynonna asked in disbelief. “You want us to be her godparents?”

“Of course,” Nicole said. “You love her just as much as we do and if anything were to happen to us we’d want you two to take care of her.” 

“We’d be honored,” Doc said with a warm smile.

There was another knock at the door. 

“You got room for one more?” Gus asked with a smile. 

“Come sit Auntie Gussy!” Alice squealed. 

“Ok, ok, I’m coming.” She sat down next to Waverly and admired Avery in Doc’s arms. “Wow, look at my grandniece.” 

“Here,” Doc said, offering her to Gus who gladly accepted. 

“Look at you,” Gus drawled, keeping Avery close to her chest. “My you have your momma’s red hair.” 

Waverly and Nicole smiled at each other proudly. 

“Waverly she’s absolutely beautiful,” Gus said, leaning forward and kissing her grandniece’s forehead. “You both did an amazing job.” She handed the newborn back over to Nicole. 

“Oh my gosh,” Nicole breathed out as a little hand wrapped around her index finger. She looked up at Waverly, tears welling in her eyes. 

“She loves you so much,” Waverly said, laying her head on Nicole’s shoulder. 

“Her fingers are so tiny!” Alice pointed out, going over and curling up to Waverly’s side. “Why are they so small?”

“She was just born only an hour ago,” Waverly explained, placing a kiss on her nieces head. “For now she’s going to be super tiny, but soon she’ll grow as tall as Auntie Cole.” 

“You got one cute kid there babygirl,” Wynonna said, smiling at all four ladies. 

“I know,” Waverly said, smiling up at Nicole who was too wrapped up in their daughter. 

  
  


“Sorry guys, don’t mean to interrupt,” Dr. Montgomery knocked, as she entered the room with a piece of paper in her hands. “I just need your signatures for the birth certificate.”

Nicole nodded as Waverly took the piece of paper in her hand. 

“While you’re doing that I have to check on Avery one last time for tonight, is that ok?” 

“Of course.” Nicole carefully handed her to the doctor. 

Waverly grabbed the overside table and pulled it towards her, checking over the birth certificate with a smile on her face. 

“Avery Quinn Haught. 6.9 ounces, born at 7:02 PM on August 28, 2020,” Waverly breathed, out signing her name on the designated spot. 

Nicole smiled as she did the same, kissing Waverly on the forehead. 

“Here you are,” Dr. Montgomery said, handing her back to Nicole. “She looks great, she’s breathing fine and her vitals are good. Congratulations you two,” she said with a smile before exiting the room. 

Wynonna, Doc, and Gus both exchanged nods and got up, knowing it was time for them to get home. 

“Alice, it’s best we get going,” Doc said softly. 

“But…”

“We’ll be back tomorrow,” Wynonna reassured, rubbing her daughters back. 

“You can see her tomorrow, does that sound like a plan?” Waverly said with a smile. 

“Ok Auntie Wave. I love you guys!” Alice said, placing a wet and sloppy kiss to Waverly’s cheek before literally jumping off the bed. 

“We love you, too,” Nicole said, smiling. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow, babygirl.” Wynonna bent down and kissed her sister's forehead. “Bye Haughtsutff and congratulations on your mini me,” she said sincerely. 

“Bye, Nonna,” Nicole said with a sleepy smile back. 

“Congrats you two,” Doc said, tipping his hat and smiling before heading out the door with the rest of them. 

“Bye, y’all,” Gus said, kissing both their cheeks. “And congratulations.” 

Nicole slumped back down in bed as soon as they left. She went right back to admiring their little girl, unable to keep her eyes off of her. 

“God she’s just… she’s  _ so  _ beautiful” Nicole whispered. 

“She’s here, she’s finally here,” Waverly cooed. “Our little nugget is finally here.” 

“Avery Quinn Haught, welcome to the world,” Nicole said softly, placing a kiss to her forehead before kissing her wife passionately on the lips. “I love you, mommy.”

“I love you, momma.” Waverly grinned at her wife before laying her head back down on her shoulder as she admired her too. 

They couldn’t believe their little girl was here. The one person they had been waiting to meet for nine months was now sleeping peacefully in her arms, surrounded by nothing but pure love. 

And God, she was absolutely perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grey's cameo cuz I freakin' love that show even if season 16 was kinda trash. Any Grey's fans out there👀 Gosh darn I miss Addison Montgomery :( 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [My Tumblr Page ](https://haughtearpwe.tumblr.com/)and send me some more feedback, questions, whatever!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ookkk sooo my dumbass labeled chapter 13 twice in my google doc so technically this fic should've been 19 and not 18...which really bothers me bc i hate odd numbers. but i've changed that now. 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)

“C’ mon please,  _ please  _ go back to bed,” Waverly pleaded, bouncing their screaming two-month-old back and forth. 

This was the fourth time she had woken up in the middle of the night. It was nearing 3 AM and Waverly was beyond  _ exhausted.  _ There were no words in the English dictionary to describe how tired she was. 

Nicole was exhausted too, but she had been letting Waverly sleep as much as possible lately so now it was her turn to return the favor. She was only slightly panicking because their daughter was screaming her little head off. Avery had been sleeping in their room since she came home from the hospital and Waverly didn’t want to wake up Nicole; if she wasn’t awake already that is. 

“I don’t know what to do, Ave,” Waverly croaked. “I’ve changed you, I’ve cuddled you, I’ve tried to feed you but you don’t want to take the nipple!” She eyed the rocking chair out of the corner of her eye. Avery hadn’t exactly been a fan of it lately but Waverly was desperate. 

She practically flopped into the rocking chair and adjusted Avery in her arms, rocking slowly back and forth. Slowly but surely, her cries dissipated and Waverly could see, bright hazel eyes looking back at her in her nursery that was being dimly lit by the moon. 

“Do you want to try and eat now?” Waverly lifted her shirt up and rubbed her nipple against Avery’s cheek, seconds later she latched on. “There we go,” she breathed out, closing her eyes in relief. “You look so adorable in your elephant onesie, y’ know that? And you look so much like Nicole, it’s going to be impossible saying no to you both.” She let out a slow breath as Avery continued to eat. “I can already tell you two are going to be best friends, you and your momma. I bet you two are going to get into so much trouble with your Auntie Wynonna.” 

Minutes later Avery unlatched. Waverly put her shirt back down and continued to rock while talking to her. 

“Do you know how glad I am that you’re not Champ’s baby? Don’t get me wrong, he’s changed into a really good man and he’s a great friend. But he’s not Nicole. You’re a lucky little goose, Ave. Your momma is the best there is. She loves you so much and she’d walk through fire just to make sure you’re safe and loved.” 

Avery continued to stare at her mother, no sign that she was going to fall asleep anytime soon; so Waverly kept whispering to her. 

“And your Auntie Wynonna, she loves you too. She may not say it too often, but she’ll make up for it with her actions. If you ever need someone to bail you out, she’s your go to. Don’t listen to her dating advice, I can promise you it’s horrible. Go to your momma, she  _ definitely  _ knows what she’s doing,” Waverly smiled, reminiscing to how smooth her wife was when they first met. 

Seconds later Maple jumped off the bed and jumped up on Waverly’s leg, her front paws resting on her thigh and her hind legs still on the floor. Her tail wagged as she sniffed around. Ever since she had been born Maple had been extra protective of her. She never let Avery leave her sight and always made sure to be in the same room as her. 

“Are you making sure your sister is ok?” Waverly asked sweetly, petting the top of her head. “She’s ok, just tired.”

Maple jumped back down and sat, keeping her eyes intently on them both. 

Waverly smiled before going back to talking to Avery. “Your Uncle Doc and Uncle Dolls are going to be overprotective of you.  _ Trust me  _ on that one. When you and Alice are old enough not only will your momma be grilling the boy or girl you bring home but Uncle Doc and Dolls will be too. Don’t get mad at them, they’re doing it because they love you and don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

Waverly smiled at Avery’s tiny yawn, talking to her was definitely working. 

“Your Auntie Chrissy and Uncle Jeremy are definitely the ones to go to when you need help with homework. They’re the smartest out of all of us. If you ever need advice that’s not from us, you go to them. And your Great Aunt Gus, she’s a bit old school, but she’s always going to do what’s in your best interest. They love you too, everyone loves you Aves. You’re so loved and you’re never alone. We’re all here for you, nugget. You were born in one hell of a family, but the only thing we all do right is love.” 

Slowly but surely Avery’s eyes shut and pretty soon she was out cold. 

Waverly smiled at their adorable daughter and carefully stood up, kissing her forehead softly before laying her down gently in her bassinet beside their bed, Maple quickly following and laying down at the foot of the bed. She stretched her arms above her head before laying back down next to Nicole, who was quick to place a sloppy kiss to her cheek before burying her head back into her pillow. 

“You heard all of that didn’t you?” Waverly asked. 

“Mhm. It was sweet,” Nicole croaked, sleep thick in her voice. 

Waverly smiled to herself as she closed her eyes. It had been two, sleepless months for both of them. But this was the family she had dreamed of having for as long as she has remembered. A perfect wife and a perfect daughter. They were the first two people on her mind when she woke up in the morning and when she went to bed at night. She thought she knew love before; and then she had Avery. And now she was sure the love between her daughter and her wife was a love too deep for words. 

* * *

Waverly watched with a smile as her wife softly sang off-key, bouncing Avery in her arms while she waited for the toast. Her and Avery had been best friends since she was born. 

“Wave!” Nicole exclaimed, clutching her chest. “You scared me!”

“Sorry, honey,” Waverly said with a smile as she grabbed the cup of coffee Nicole was handing her. “You two were just so cute I couldn’t help myself.” She placed a kiss on Avery's cheek, who continued to suck on her Elephant WubbaNub without a care in the world. 

“Mhm,” Waverly moaned as she swallowed her coffee. “It’s been a long nine months without you.”

Nicole chuckled. “Can you finish breakfast for me? I have to change her diaper.”

“Of course, love.” Waverly smiled and stood on her tippy toes and pecked Nicole on the lips before going to cut up the avocado. 

Seconds later Wynonna barged in, Alice and Doc following right behind. 

“Nonna?! What are you doing here?” 

“We came to visit!” Alice said happily, running into her Auntie Waverly’s arms.

“I just came for my niece,” Wynonna stated, stealing a piece of avocado from the cutting board. 

“Hi, baby!” Waverly exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug before setting her on the counter.

“Sorry if we came at a bad time,” Doc apologized. “And we’ve been working on the knocking, right you two?” He eyed his two girls.

“Yeah, yeah,” Wynonna waved him off. “Where is Avery? And Tater Haught?” 

“Upstairs getting her diaper changed. Do you want a piece?” Waverly asked, seeing her sister grab another piece of avocado.

“Nah.”

“Then stop eating my breakfast.” Waverly swatted her hand away. 

“Auntie Cole!” Alice squealed, jumping off the counter and ran right to Nicole. 

“Oof, hi sweetie!” Nicole bent down just at the right moment, just barely catching her niece in her one free arm. She stood back up and adjusted both Avery and Alice on either of her hips.

Waverly watched her two favorite girls. They both were worried that Alice would become jealous and get upset with them when Avery was born, but if anything their relationship had only grown stronger.

“What a nice surprise! What are you guys doing here?”

“We came to see the baby!” Alice said happily.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah! Mommy she’s really cute and looks a lot like you?” 

Nicole smirked. “Oh really?”

“Yeah!”

Wynonna scoffed. “I didn’t say that.”

“Yes you did momma!”

“I think I heard you say that too,” Doc said, joining in on the fun.

Wynonna shook her head. “Wow, my husband and my daughter are both ganging up on me. You guys are supposed to have my back; Alice I told you that in secret!”

Alice giggled. “Sorry!”

Nicole smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple before setting her back on the counter. 

“So you think I’m cute, aye?” Nicole teased.

“Not in the slightest,” Wynonna replied bluntly, taking Avery from Nicole’s arms and placing a kiss on her head. 

“Enough you two,” Waverly said. “Does anyone want anything to eat? We were just getting breakfast started.” 

“Can I have some orange juice?” Alice asked. 

“Sure thing, kid,” Nicole said heading for the fridge a few feet away. 

“I’ll take that really good avocado toast,” Wynonna said. “Doc probably wants Nicole’s breakfast sandwich.”

“Only if you don’t mind,” Doc said politely, taking his stetson off. 

“Of course we don’t,” Nicole said, handing Alice a glass of OJ and gently running her fingers through her soft, wavy brown hair.

  
  


“Nonna, I thought you said you weren’t hungry,” Waverly eyed her sister.

“Well I wasn’t. But now I am.”

Waverly chuckled and went to grab two more coffee mugs. “Sweetie do you want peanut butter toast?”

“Yes please!” Alice said with a toothy grin. 

“Everyone took a seat at the island and started chatting. Avery sitting happily in her Auntie Nonna’s lap, Alice watching cartoons on the small TV in the corner of their kitchen while still sitting on the counter, while Nicole and Waverly simultaneously ate breakfast. 

“I love our little family,” Nicole said, standing next to Waverly while pouring oil into the pan. “I know it’s only half of them, but I’m just… so happy.”

“I know, me too,” Waverly said with a smile, setting down her butter knife and turning to face her wife. “We’ve been stuck at home almost all the time since she was born, it’s nice to see someone else’s face beside you or Avery’s.”

“I couldn’t have ever imagined life to be this amazing, y’ know? I have a beautiful daughter, the best wife in the world, and some pretty amazing in-laws. I’m just so happy.”

Waverly giggled as she looked up at her. 

“What?” Nicole asked, returning a smile and admiring the way her wife’s eyes crinkle when she smiled.

“I just love how you’re such a family woman. It’s cute.”

“Well it’s easy when you find your people,” Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and pulled her close. “I love you, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Waverly said with a grin. She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and pulled her in for a soft, quick kiss. 

“Ew!” Alice exclaimed, shielding her eyes with her hands. 

“Yo! Can you not mack on each other all over our breakfast?!” Wynonna huffed. 

Waverly and Nicole pulled away, both of their cheeks slowly becoming pink. 

“I love you, too Nicole,” Waverly said with a warm smile before going back to spreading the avocado on her piece of toast. 

Things were never easy, Nicole never thought she would have the family she has now. She and Waverly had gone through hell and back to get where they were today. But it was all so worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avocado toast is so good. If you think otherwise than idk if we can be friends. 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [My Tumblr Page ](https://haughtearpwe.tumblr.com/)and send me some more feedback, questions, whatever!


	17. Epilogue I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe this fic is coming to an end! Thank you all for the endless support! Much love <3 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)

“Ugh, please get out of me!” Waverly exclaimed in frustration, poking her very pregnant belly. She was 38 weeks with twins, a boy and a girl and she was  _ not  _ happy. She couldn’t wait to meet their twins, but this pregnancy had been harder on her the second time. 

“Honey, they’ll come soon, I promise. Collins and Emery will be here before you know it,” Nicole reassured, handing her a cup of tea. 

“Momma!” Avery squealed as she ran in through the back door, Wynonna and Alice quickly following behind. 

“Hi sweetie!” Nicole exclaimed, bending down and picking up the redheaded four-year-old and peppering her face with kisses. “Did you have fun with Auntie Nonna and Alice?”

“She kicked the ball really hard and even made a goal!” Alice, the now eight-year-old, exclaimed as Wynonna handed her a bottle of water from the fridge. 

“Wow, good for you Ave!” Nicole grinned. 

“I beat Auntie Nonna!” 

“Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Wynonna waved off. “I let you win.”

“No, you’re bad!” Avery said with a giggle. 

Wynonna narrowed her eyes on her niece playfully. “Oh really? You’re going to pay for that next time, Ave.” She tickled her side, causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles before pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

Avery started reaching for Waverly and Nicole handed her off, going back to doing the dishes in the sink.

Waverly kissed her temple and rested her carefully on her baby bump, letting the tired little girl bury her head into her neck. 

“Are you tired, nugget?” Waverly asked, holding her close. 

“A little,” she said quietly, turning her body to hug her. Waverly smiled at how precious she was being and wrapped her arms tightly around the little girl. 

“C’ mon, let’s have some quiet time in your room,” she cooed, standing up with Avery in her arms as she waddled to the stairs. 

Nicole smiled as she watched her girls interact. Pretty soon the twins were going to be here and inevitably would be taking up most of their attention, they knew that it was time to have that talk with their little girl sooner rather than later. 

“She’s about to burst,” Wynonna said as she took a seat at the island. “Yo kid not too loud, your cousin is trying to nap.”

“Ok, momma,” Alice complied, turning down the TV volume. 

“I can’t wait to meet them. I’m nervous though, I thought having one baby was a challenge, but now two… and at the same time,” Nicole shook her head, trying to rid her head of all the negative thoughts swirling around in her mind. 

“You’ll be great. Avery adores you, you know that right?”

“She adores Waverly too,” Nicole mumbled. 

“She adores both of you, you dumbass,” Wynonna said with a smile. “Trust me you’ll be just fine when they get here. Personally, I can’t wait to meet Emery and Collins.”

“Wynonna how hard were you playing with her? Poor thing is exhausted,” Waverly said as she sat down next to her sister. 

“You do know that your kid has unlimited amounts of energy right? More than half the time she’s perfectly content running around just by herself.” 

Waverly smiled at the thought of their daughter, that smile quickly faded once she felt both babies kick her ribs at the same time. “Shit,” he hissed, wincing in pain. “You and your brother are doing that on purpose aren’t you?” 

“They’re Earps! Avery did the same thing, they’ll be throwing punches at the doctor before you know it,” Wynonna said with a smirk. 

“Lord I hope not. That poor nurse got projectile vomited the second day we were in the hospital,” Waverly said, shaking her head at the memory. 

“Dammit,” Waverly winced again. “Y’ know if you’re going to kick the shit out of my ribs the least you can do is give me some contractions, God,” she breathed out. 

“You really want them out, don’t ya?” Wynonna asked. 

“Look what the female body does is amazing and for my kids, I’d do it again in a heartbeat if I had to but I’m  _ so  _ over it,” Waverly said, sitting back in her seat and closing her eyes. 

“I for one, am going to miss your pregnant belly. I think it’s sexy,” Nicole said with a smirk, leaning on the island countertop. 

Waverly blushed. “Flirt.” 

“Ugh, you guys are gross,” Wynonna gagged, downing the last of her coffee. 

“You haven’t seen gross, Earp,” Nicole quipped. 

“And that’s the cue to leave. Kid, get your stuff we’re gonna head home!” Wynonna called out as she threw her coat on. “I’ll see you later babygirl.” She placed a kiss on her temple. “Bye Ginger Spice.” 

Nicole rolled her eyes and they both said goodbye to Wynonna and their niece. 

Waverly groaned in frustration as she got up from her seat and went to sit on the couch, Nicole following her shortly after.

“We have to talk to her about the twins,” Waverly said quietly as she rubbed her big belly. 

“I know,” Nicole said, throwing her feet on the coffee table and threw her arm over the back of the couch. “You think she’ll be upset?”

“Probably, it’s just been her for four years and now it’s not one but two babies. Are you nervous?” 

Nicole shrugged. “Yeah, I’m nervous.” She let out a deep sigh. “Honestly I think I’m more worried that… that not only will our little girl get pushed to the sidelines, but pretty soon it’ll be hard to find time for us.” 

“Hey,” Waverly said, scooting in closer to Nicole’s side. “There’ll be time for us. I promise you that. Even if it’s just takeout or a movie night on the couch or even cuddles in the morning, we’ll make time for us. It’s probably going to be really hard at first, but I love you and you love me and if I’ve learned  _ anything  _ from being with you; it’s that love always perseveres.” 

“Yeah,” Nicole shook her head, trying to think positive. “We’ll find the time. I’m sorry, I’m being dumb.”

“No you’re not,” Waverly said, kissing her jawline. “It’s a valid fear. I’m glad you’re talking to me about it.” 

“Thank you for understanding.”

Waverly curled up into Nicole’s side, letting her wrap her arm securely around her. “Avery won’t get pushed to the sidelines. She’s too stubborn to let that happen.” 

“Mhm sounds like someone I know,” Nicole said, earning a chuckle from her wife. 

“She’s going to be an amazing big sister.”

“I know, she’s already talking about how she’s going to help change diapers and bottle feed,” Nicole chuckled. 

“We’ll tell her after dinner?”

Nicole nodded, kissing the top of Waverly’s head. “Yeah, after dinner.”

* * *

“Thanks momma,” Avery said as she grabbed her spoon and dug into her chocolate ice cream. 

Waverly grabbed her bowl of vegan ice cream from Nicole as she sat down. She gave her wife a look and Nicole picked up right away. 

“Hey Ave, we want to talk to you about something,” Nicole said, setting down her spoon. 

“What?” she asked, chocolate ice cream already all over her mouth. 

“So your baby brother and sister are going to be here pretty soon. Are you excited to meet them?”

“Yeah! I help change diapers! And rock them to sleep!” 

“That’s amazing, sweetie, mommy and I will appreciate that,” Nicole said with a warm smile. “Aves we wanted to talk about when your brother and sister come home.”

“Ok!”

“Well, when they come home from the hospital they’re going to be sleeping in our room for a little while and then transition into the nursery,” Nicole started, watching her daughter and looking for any reaction. 

“Can we still cuddle?” Avery asked with a concerned look. 

“Of course, of course we can still cuddle,” Nicole smiled at her. “But we just wanted to let you know that when they come home they're going to end up taking up a lot of our time.” 

Avery furrowed her eyebrows and looked between her moms. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, with you, you were only one baby. But now we have two; and that’s great! But that means they’re just a lot more to care for,” Waverly explained. “You’re able to get up in the morning and use the potty and play with your toys. Brother and sister can’t do that when they’re babies, we need to do it for them. They also can’t talk so we have to pay extra special attention to what they need.” 

“Oh… you'll still play with me?” she asked innocently. 

“Of course we will, love. We just might not have the time to play with you as often.”

“That doesn’t mean we don’t love you,” Nicole explained. “Because sweetheart we love you so much. And we don’t want you to think we’ve forgotten you if we get wrapped up in your brother and sister.” 

Both women studied their daughter’s expressions, trying to gage her reaction. 

“Does that make sense?” Waverly asked. 

“Will you still tuck me in at night?”

Nicole stifled a chuckle. Her daughter was absolutely adorable. “Yes, my love. We will always tuck you in at night. Your routine isn’t going to change. Mommy and I will still give you baths every night and read you a bedtime story just like always.”

Avery nodded, slowly processing that information. “When are they going to be here?”

“Any day now,” Waverly said, gently running her fingers through her messy red hair. 

Avery didn’t say anything and went back to eating her ice cream. “Ok, mommies.”

“Are you ok?” Nicole asked cautiously. 

“Yes. As long as I get to watch PJ Masks on Saturday’s I’m ok!”

Both women chuckled and exchanged glances. This wouldn’t be the first time they found their daughter to be the most precious thing. 

“We love you, nugget. You know that right?” Waverly asked. 

“I know mommies! And I love you too! Can I have some more ice cream?” 

Nicole sighed in relief as she scooped out some more ice cream for her. Waverly felt an instant weight off her shoulders. For their daughter being four and not completely able to understand what was going to change, she handled it really well. 

They both couldn’t wait to see Avery be a big sister. They knew she was simply going to be amazing at it and they knew Emery and Collin were going to adore her. 

For Waverly and Nicole, life couldn’t get anymore perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss wearp sm y'all 
> 
> Also I really recommend watching 'Unbelievable' on Netflix. It's based on a true sexual assault story, so TW. But it's so good. I stayed up all night watchinng it. 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [My Tumblr Page ](https://haughtearpwe.tumblr.com/)and send me some more feedback, questions, whatever!


	18. Epilogue II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to upload this lol. 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)

“Mommies!” three high pitched voices reverberated down the hallway, padding of footsteps getting louder and louder. 

Before Waverly and Nicole knew it their three children were jumping into bed with them. Six-year-old Avery started jumping up and down at the foot of the bed. Their two-year-old twins, Emery and Collins, went and were crawling all over them. 

“Oof, Em those are my ribs!” Waverly exclaimed, pulling the two-year-old into a tight hug, she quickly started giggling. “I guess some things never change,” she mumbled, peppering kisses into her hairline. She gently straightened out her unruly, light brown wavy hair. 

“C’ mere you!” Nicole quickly turned around and grabbed her son, tickling him until the sweet sound of his laughter filled the room. 

Avery collapsed in between them, grabbing an extra pillow and propping it against the headboard. Both Waverly and Nicole were quick to place a kiss to either of her cheeks. 

“Well, good morning to you guys,” Waverly said, sitting up with Emery still in her lap. She glanced over at the clock, seeing it was a little after 7. “Up before 8 AM on a Saturday? I’m impressed.” 

“We wanted to surprise you guys,” Avery explained with a smile, grabbing the TV remote and turning on  _ Arthur _ , their favorite morning cartoon. 

This had become pretty normal for them now. Every Saturday morning and only Saturday morning did they allow the kids to watch TV in bed with them. Today was different though because they almost always woke up before the kids did. Nicole was up no later than 7 AM. Waverly usually hit the snooze a few times but never slept past 7:30. 

“Glasses!” Emery exclaimed, taking her finger out of her mouth as she pointed at Arthur. 

“That’s right, Em!” Waverly praised. “Good job!”

Nicole pressed a kiss to Collins’ head before getting up and setting him down back down in bed so she could go get them milk, something that the twins had every morning. 

“I’ll go get their sippy cups,” she announced as she exited the room. 

Waverly nodded. “I’ll change their diapers.”

She quickly made her way downstairs in her boxers and ratty old Purgatory Police Department sweatshirt on as she grabbed the milk carton, chocolate syrup, and their blue and red sippy cups. 

“Chocolate milk for Em, regular milk for Collins,” she muttered to herself pouring each into their cups. They normally tried not to give their kids too much sugar, but today she decided to give Emery a little extra chocolate syrup. She quickly got their sippy cups ready and returned back to the bedroom.

Both toddlers had fresh diapers on and were as happy as could be with their milk and cartoons. Emery was sitting in Waverly’s lap and Collins was sitting in Nicole’s. Avery was resting her head on Nicole’s arm, all three kids watching Arthur and DW with rapt attention. All of their children had been huge cuddle monsters from the start, and they soaked up every minute of it, knowing that with a blink of an eye their kids would become teenagers. 

Maple and Calamity Jane made their way up there too, both laying at the foot of the bed. Both were happy to just lay there and do nothing because they purely enjoy their family's company. 

“All gone?” Collins asked, holding up his empty cup for Nicole to examine. 

“All gone, buddy. We’ll get some more when we eat breakfast,” she said, taking it from him and setting it on their bedside table and running her fingers through his dark brown hair. 

Before their weekends consisted of waking up late, morning cuddles and if they felt like it lazy morning sex. They lounged around all day, knowing they had nowhere to be and more often than not they’d go out drinking with Wynonna and Chrissy. But now it was waking up to their kids jumping on the bed, sippy cups, pancakes and waffles, dirty diapers, playtime, and helping Avery with her homework. She didn’t even really need the help, she was an intelligent first grader and her parents would argue she was smarter than everyone in her grade. Nicole would constantly brag about how she got that from Waverly. 

Life was vastly different now, it went from just a family of two to a family of five, seven if you include Maple and Calamity Jane. They had two hyper toddlers and an incredibly bright and smart six-year-old who had loads of energy and was tons of fun. Their days were busy, almost chaotic and there was always a list of chores that never seemed to end. Something always needed cleaning, the kids got stains on their clothes faster than they could keep up, laundry piled up quickly, and somehow the dishes never seemed to be done no matter how many times Nicole or Waverly washed them. 

Their life was hectic and keeping up with three young children was exhausting; especially when they wake you up at seven in the morning on a Saturday. But oddly, they wouldn’t have it any other way. 

* * *

**_2 Years Later…_ **

“Guys! Breakfast is ready!” Waverly called up the stairs. “Ave can you get momma and the twins?” she asked after getting no answer. “We’re going to be late for your first day of school!” 

The twins had their first day of PreK-4 and Avery had her first day of third grade. 

Eight-year-old Avery nodded as she set down her spoon and headed up the stairs. She had picked out some jean shorts and a pink and white striped t-shirt, some white converse for her first day. 

They all came down the stairs a minute later. Nicole had dressed the twins that morning. Emery was sporting denim overalls, with a light pink, black polka dotted shirt. Collins was sporting khakis and a light blue button up. She had even put some gel in it and styled his light brown hair in a quiff.

Emery and Collins sat at the island and Waverly slid bowls of yogurt with fruit and granola in front of them. “You guys are adorable! Are you excited for your first day?”

“I am! I can’t wait to see my friends!” Avery said excitedly with a mouth full of yogurt. 

“I’m scared,” Emery said quietly. 

“Me too,” Collins agreed. 

“You have nothing to be nervous about,” Nicole reassured. “It’s a little scary now, but your teachers are going to love you and you’re going to make so many new friends!” 

“Really?” Collins asked with wide eyes. 

“What if they don’t like me?” Emery asked. 

“Em that’s not going to happen,” Waverly cooed, carding her fingers gently through her hair. “They’re going to love you, I promise. You’re going to have so much fun playing with your new classmates.” 

“Hey I can show them my cars!” Collins exclaimed excitedly. 

“Yes you can buddy!” Nicole said, taking his empty bowl and putting in the sink. “Maybe you’ll meet someone who loves cars just as much as you do.” 

“Em you could show them your horses if you wanted. I’m sure your classmates will love to play with them too, yeah?” Waverly suggested. 

“Maybe,” the little girl said with trepidation in her eyes. 

Waverly and Nicole exchanged glances, both sympathizing with Emery knowing how hard the first day could be. 

“Oh shit,” Nicole muttered, looking at the clock and seeing it was almost 7:30. School started at 8 but they both wanted pictures so they should start now if they wouldn’t be late. 

“That’s a dollar for the swear jar!” Avery announced as she pushed her bowl away from her. 

“You mean your college tuition?” Nicole asked with a shake of the head as she pulled a dollar from her wallet and shoved it into the jar. “Ok guys get your backpacks, we have pictures to take.” 

“Ugh!” Avery whined. “Do we have to?!”

“Yes sweets. It’ll be quick I promise, but go get your stuff,” Waverly said, putting the rest of the bowls in the sink. 

The pictures went pretty well. She had got the twins ‘My First Day of Preschool’ signs and Avery a ‘My First Day of Third Grade’ sign. She had them pose individually and then together, and then with their moms. The more pictures they took the more it dawned on Nicole and Waverly that their kids were really growing up. It was definitely a bittersweet day. 

When they got to Purgatory Elementary they first walked Avery to her classroom and met her teacher, Mrs. Davis. 

“Hey, you have a great day, alright?” Nicole said, kneeling down and kissing her on the cheek. 

“We love you,” Waverly said, bending down and kissing the other. 

“Love you too mommies!” 

“Bye Ave!” Both Emery and Collins said, hugging their older sister’s waist. 

“Bye guys!” She gave her siblings and moms a quick hug before running off to find her friends. 

“She’ll be ok,” Waverly mumbled as they walked the twins to the preschool room. “Right?”

“Oh yeah. She’ll be taking over reading from Mrs. Davis in no time.” 

Waverly giggled as they walked into the preschool classroom. They introduced themselves and the twins to their teacher. Ms. Robbins and her teaching aide Mr. Percy. 

Collins saw the racing track out of the corner of his eyes and bolted, already playing and talking to his new classmates. Emery, on the other hand, was a different story. She had always been shyer than her siblings and had been pretty clingy ever since she was born. 

“Mommy, I’m scared,” Emery whispered. “Please don’t leave me.” 

Both their hearts broke for their frightened little girl. They wished they didn’t have to leave them, but they did. It was a hard thing for both the parent and child, but it was best for Emery. They knelt down so they were eye-level with their daughter. 

“Hey, let’s see those hands,” Nicole said. Both her and Waverly took their daughters into their own and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“It’s ok to be scared sweetie. There are a lot of new people here that you don’t know. But I promise it’ll get easier every day and I bet you by the end of the week you’ll have a new friend.” 

“What if no one plays with me?” she asked with glossy eyes. 

“That’s not going to happen,” Waverly reassured, smiling at her warmly. “They’re going to love you, it’s impossible not to. You’re so fun to be around and I just know in my heart that someone is going to want to play with you.”

“But…”

“Hey! You have a unicorn backpack!” a little girl with curly brown hair squealed in excitement as she stared at the rainbow unicorn on Emery’s backpack. 

“Yeah, I do,” she replied shyly. 

“Do you like unicorns too?!” 

Emery nodded, ducking her head and blushing. 

“Me too!” she quickly took off her backpack and yanked it open, grabbing her white unicorn doll out. “Look!” 

“Whoa, that’s so cool!” she let go of her mom's hand, turning her body and looking at her doll in awe. 

“I’m Hailey, what’s your name?”

“Emery.”

Nicole and Waverly smiled widely as they watched their daughter slowly come out of her shell. They knew she could do it and they were already so proud of her. 

“Do you want to come play with me?!” 

She looked back at her parents, looking for their permission. They nodded and watched her run off to the dollhouse to play with her new friend. 

They both stood up, interlacing their hands letting the realization that their four-year-olds were turning into big kids. 

“They’re growing up,” Waverly whispered, trying to hold back her tears. 

“I know,” Nicole agreed, gently squeezing her hand. “They were just babies yesterday. Where did the time go?” 

“I don’t know… but I wish it would slow down.” 

Nicole shook her head and placed a kiss to Waverly’s temple. “Let’s get going, if we don’t go soon I’m going to start bawling right here in the middle of the classroom.”

Waverly nodded and both turned to walk out the door. Just before they were about to step out of the classroom they felt four sets of arms around their legs. 

“Bye mommies!” Both twins squealed as they looked up at them with huge smiles on their faces. “We love you!” 

Waverly and Nicole bent down and pulled each of them into tight hugs, both trying desperately to hold back their tears. 

“We love you guys,” Waverly said, kissing them both on the cheek. “Go have fun, we’ll be back this afternoon, ok?”

They smiled widely and bolted back towards their new friends, completely forgetting that it was the first day of school. 

Nicole and Waverly looked at them one last time before leaving the building, hand in hand as they walked back to the car. 

“I can’t believe all of our kids are now in school. And Avery’s in third grade?!” Waverly exclaimed in disbelief as they pulled out of the school parking lot. 

“I remember when she was scared to start school, just like Emery and Collins, but now here she is. The smartest in her class and absolutely not afraid to back down from a challenge. Honey, our kids are like… actually growing up. They’re not babies anymore,” Nicole said, her tone bittersweet. 

“Gosh, now I’m crying,” Waverly said, wiping a tear that was slowly rolling down her cheek. “I don’t want them to grow up.”

“I know love, me neither,” Nicole cooed, placing her hand on Waverly’s thigh as she pulled into the station. “We’re going to be so proud when they’re older, I just know it.” 

Waverly smiled, taking comfort in knowing Nicole was right. They had so many years until they were grown and it was important to take it one day at a time and cherish those moments; together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Collins a good name? Like I said picking names is so hard and I spend hours on it. I wish I was kidding, it took me forever and I for the life of me couldn't pick a boy name I really loved. But I love the name Emery. I work with kids and I have an Emery lol. 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [My Tumblr Page ](https://haughtearpwe.tumblr.com/)and send me some more feedback, questions, whatever!


	19. Epilogue III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe this is the last chapter!! Thank you all for sticking around for it!! Much love to you all and happy mothers days to y'all! :) <3 much love 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)

“Avery Quinn Haught, Yale University!” Principal Skinner announced as seventeen-year-old Avery stood up in her cap and gown. 

The Haught-Earp family clapped loudly. They had huge smiles on all of their faces as they cheered her on as she walked across the stage and received her diploma. 

Nicole and Waverly were so incredibly proud of their daughter. She had worked her ass off to get to this moment. Taking as many extracurriculars as possible, she was the captain of her mock trial team and took as many AP’s that Purgatory High would allow. She missed school events, dances, and nights out to stay home and study. She even took some college courses at Purgatory University and it all paid off because now she got to study law at an Ivy League school, her dream school. 

She looked so proud, which just put an even bigger smile on everyone’s faces. The rest of the ceremony lasted another 30 minutes. And Avery’s family was quick to rush to her to hug and congratulate her afterward. 

“Oh my gosh, Ave, we are  _ so  _ proud of you,” Waverly said, both her and Nicole pulling Avery into a big hug, both placing a kiss to either cheek. 

“So,  _ so  _ proud!” Nicole added. “Our little nugget graduated!”

Avery winced at her nickname, something that hadn’t been used in years. “Really? I’m not a little girl anymore,” she asked with a smile. 

“You’ll always be our little girl,” Waverly cooed, pinching her cheek gently. “You may be off to college in a few short months but you’ll  _ always  _ be our little girl.”

“You’re going to an Ivy League school! We seriously are so thrilled!” 

“Thank you moms,” Avery said sincerely, smiling as she pulled, only to be pulled into a hug by her thirteen year old siblings. “I couldn’t have done it without your guys’ constant support.” 

“Who knew your dumbass could get into an Ivy League School,” Collins joked, earning a slap from his older sister. 

“Language!” Nicole chastised. “Be nice, Collins.” 

“Whose GPA is higher here?” she retorted with a smirk on her face. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Collins waved her off. 

“I’m so proud of you!” Emery said, pulling her into a hug. “My sissy poo got into an Ivy League!”

Avery groaned. “You’re never going to stop with that nickname, are you?

“Nope! 

“I heard the pizza in New Haven is awesome,” Emery said. “You’re gonna have to tell us how it is when you’re there.” 

“For sure, Em,” Avery said, smiling at her sister. “I’m going to miss you guys.”

“We’re going to miss you, too,” Collins said with a sad smile. “I can’t believe you’re leaving me here with that thing.” He pointed slyly to his sister. 

Emery scoffed. “You do realize now that Ave’s is going to college  _ I’m  _ the one that now gets to help you with your homework?”

“Please, I don’t need help.”

“Say’s the one who’s failing history and english.” 

Avery watched her younger brother and sister bicker. As annoying as they could be, she was really going to miss them. It was just something about coming home to a loud, noisy house with her siblings fighting over the TV remote and her moms who were head over heels in love with each other to the point where it was gross that created an atmosphere she knew she’d miss dearly while she was at Yale. 

“Avery!!” Alice squealed as she pulled her cousin into a hug. “You did it! I’m so proud of you! Now I get to brag that my super smart cousin is going to Yale University!”

Avery laughed. “Make sure to tell them that I got into the law program, y’ know to impress them even more.” 

Pretty soon she was pulled into many hugs and kisses from her uncles and aunts. All congratulating her and kissing her, telling her how they were. And boy, were they proud. After the ceremony, they had a party at Shorty’s with all her friends. Wynonna went the extra mile and hung a huge banner that said. “I Got Into Yale University!” Avery had begged them to take it down, but they refused, and her friends seemed to think it was hilarious. 

Nicole and Waverly were, of course, nervous for their daughter. She was going to be in a different country and 100 percent independent. But she was stubborn, like Waverly and street smart like Nicole. And there were so many other things about her that reassured her moms that she was going to be just fine. 

She was an Earp and Haught after all. 

* * *

**_Four Years Later..._ **

“Emery Marie Haught, University of South Carolina!”

“Collins Jacob Haught, Berklee College of Music!” 

There they were, once again sitting in the audience of the Purgatory auditorium, cheering on their twins, watching them receive their diplomas after four, long years of hard work. A wave of familiar proudness washed over Nicole and Waverly, watching their two youngest walk across the stage in their caps and gowns. 

Just like her sister, Emery took her academics extremely seriously. Taking all the extracurriculars she could. Persuading the high school into letting her take more science, biology, and AP classes than she would normally be allowed. She also took a few college classes at Purgatory University; just so she could be extra prepared for nursing school. 

Collins, however, took a different route. He had always been an amazing musician. He had an ear for it and could play guitar beautifully. He definitely didn’t take AP classes or science classes, but he booked as many gigs as he could. Performing at cafes and pubs in town or in the city. He took music lessons from the best in Purgatory, practiced nonstop all day, and more often than not studied his music theory more than his actual school work. 

Nicole and Waverly knew that their three children were going to do absolutely amazing in their career that they chose and they couldn’t  _ wait  _ to see them succeed. 

* * *

“We did a damn good job,” Nicole cooed as she wrapped an arm around Waverly and watched their children and family talk and mess around at the dining table. 

Instead of having a party at Shorty’s with their friends like they did with Avery, they took it back to the homestead to have a party with their family instead. 

“I know,” Waverly said quietly, smiling while feeling tears well in her eyes. “They’re such amazing kids. So smart, so kind, so generous.” She shook her head in disbelief. “I cannot  _ believe  _ all our kids have graduated high school. And I can’t believe that Avery graduated college and is going to start her internship at one of the best law firms in the area.” 

“They’re not babies anymore,” Nicole said, her voice cracking. “They’re grown, they’re adults. I swear they were starting their first day of school yesterday.” 

“Hey,” Waverly said, turning around in Nicole’s arms and wrapping her arms around her neck. “Thank you, thank you for choosing me, thank you for loving me even when I’m at my worst, thank you for being an  _ amazing  _ mother to our three kids. Y’ know when I was just graduating college, I thought I’d be stuck with Champ for the rest of my life. And I mean, he has changed into a really good person. But he’s not you. You and those kids are the best thing that has  _ ever  _ happened with me. There was a time where I thought I could never be happy in life, where I’d just kinda float by and settle. But then you show up and absolutely change  _ everything _ . I knew I was a goner the minute you walked in Shorty’s. I love you, Nicole and I always will.” 

Nicole let out a sigh and wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek. The only time she cried was when it came to her kids and her wife. “I love you, too honey. When I first came out, my parents told me I’d never be truly happy that I needed a man in my life to fix that. And there were a few times where I actually believed them. But then there you were, beer soaked in an empty bar. I fell for you and I fell  _ hard.  _ I finally have the family I’ve always dreamed of, three beautiful kids and a wife who’s more than I deserve. I thought I’d never have this, but Waverly, I have  _ never  _ been so happy to be so wrong in my entire life.” 

She gently wiped Waverly’s tears with the pads of her thumbs and kissed her passionately, only to be interrupted by Wynonna seconds later.

“Um, lovebirds, make out later! We have a few graduates to celebrate! Get the cake will ya?” Wynonna quipped as she smirked at her sister and sister-in-law. 

They pulled away and laughed, wiping their eyes before grabbing the cake they had bought and walking towards the dining room table where the rest of their family was. 

Sometimes they couldn’t believe the life they were living. They both came from broken homes, feeling unwanted by their parents. But then they met each other and both helped each other grow, grow as individuals, but also grow as a couple. They fell in love and they fell in love  _ hard.  _ They dove in headfirst and haven’t looked back since. 

Granted, it wasn’t always easy and there have been many fights that ended in slammed doors and tears. Although it was rare there had been days where they went without talking to one another. Nicole thought it was over when Waverly got stuck in the garden and after months of searching for her, she was positive that they would never find her. But her and Wynonna’s unwavering determination pulled through. She was so incredibly thankful that their story didn’t end; both were because they had three amazing, smart, beautiful children together. Their love for each other has only grown stronger each and every day. 

Life was better than they had ever imagined, no matter how hectic or stressful it seemed to get. But at the end of the day, they had each other. They had their kids and they had their family; to them, that’s all that ever mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there she is. The last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this fic and I hope it brought some happiness to your days during this time. 
> 
> Btw Frank Pepe's pizza is where it's at and that's all I'm going to say about that ;) 
> 
> Leave some comments!! Questions or concerns?? Or just some feedback?? Whatever your heart desires! Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [My Tumblr Page ](https://haughtearpwe.tumblr.com/)and send me some more feedback, questions, whatever!


End file.
